


Keremy's Past

by PhoenixScribe90 (orphan_account)



Category: Gossip Girl, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie's Sibling, Finn Mikaelson Returns, Keremy, M/M, Reunited Siblings, Witch Kol, Witch Mikaelsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, this was going to be a spin-off from another series that I was working on, but then the story took a life of its own and it didn't make sense to try to make it fit with the other story. </p><p>This story focuses on the relationship between Jeremy and Kol from when they first met in Denver. </p><p>This story doesn't follow the timeline of the show and certain characters will make an appearance because I ship them, or I made them important to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of scraping everything and starting over. I will leave the first five chapters up, but I am coming up with better ideas and I can't incorporate them into the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol doesn't want to be cursed anymore. He doesn't like having to wear a ring to survive in the sun. Doesn't like outliving his lovers, and he especially hates feeding off of people. He's already is over his brother's demands and his siblings' taunts. He moved to Denver for a new start, but Klaus as always interferes. 
> 
> Kol meets his mission for the first time and love has again threaten to awaken, but at what cost. Klaus would never allow them to be together, and he knows he has to kill him eventually. What will Kol do to keep him from Klaus' grasp and keep him safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED/UPDATED*
> 
> I have edited this version and added some more details. Let me know if you like the new details. I will be editing the next two chapters as well. I usually just post after writing, but now I am filling in plot holes, and adding more details. More sexy details to come. ;-)
> 
> This does jump to the present day. This is about how they got together and the things he does to keep Jeremy safe.

2 YEARS AGO...

The day started like any other day in fall, a sunny, but windy day. Kol staggers from the apartment of the person he compelled to let him stay. He blended their styles into one unique style, as long as he got to pick out the curtains. The condo overlooked the city, a sight that calmed him down many of time. Kol believed that everything had a place, he blames his mild OCD habits. Nothing else bothered him, but things being in place was his weakness. The whole place is color coordinated with denim blue, white, and black. Basic, but elegant. 

The couch was denim blue with white trimming, and covered om black and white couch pillows. The walls is painted white, with a blue, white and black trimming, in that order. Paintings that Klaus has painted over the years cover his wall. Him and his brother may have arguments, but he didn't deny that, the man had a talent. 

There were four paintings: one with navy blue and black splattered lines. He never figured his reason for liking the painting, but he liked it. Another was a picture of Kol when he was a teenager, before they were turned. Klaus has painted it as a gift for his birthday. He was a bit darker than his current complexion, more of a light olive, less facial hair, and a healthy smile. Another one was of one of his late lovers. He's dressed in early 1800's United States military uniform. He is a dark skinned African American man, with a wide muscular frame, tall in height, and a bald shaved head.

The other painting is of a cat. Just a random painting he found at a garage sale. He looked at the picture and instantly connected with how it was thrown away. It's a black and white Siamese cat in a lightly lit alley way. He felt discarded and unwanted, left to die out in the street. Klaus made him feel like that all of his life. Locking him in a box when he felt Kol was needed, discarded him when he got out of hand or failed at a task. 

The other couple of paintings belong to the owner of the condo, Carlos. The paintings were shapes shaded with various colors. Kol detested all of them, not because they were ugly or horrible, but they didn't go with any of the color scheme; which bothered Kol to no end. He always respected people's artistic space and because they were sharing the space, he had to compromise. 

The carpet was the same color blue as the walls and furniture. The cashmere carpet felt as if cotton and silk has a baby. He likes sleeping on it on rainy nights, rolling around in it-just because he's weird like that, and walking on it barefoot. 

Kol walks out of his bedroom in just green and yellow briefs. He takes a long needed stretch and looks out of the balcony. He wanted to feel the warmth of the sun once again. He always dreamed of him and his soulmate sunbathing, playing, and swimming- without this fucking ring. He dreamed of the days when him and his siblings would run around in the sun for hours. Those were the days he loved the most. He was carefree, had no enemies, had no worries. Now he is a vessel filled with rage, anger, fear, and betrayal. He did what he needed to stay alive. Life for him wasn't enjoyable anymore. 

Every time he turns around he feels like something or someone is after him. He is becoming restless and he hates that feeling, having the fear of mortality, even though he was immortal. His brother never let him forget it. One minute he was free to live his life; the next he was to attend to one of Klaus' demands, and if Klaus is crossed or annoyed with him, he boxed him. Ever since they were vampires Nik did what he wanted. Kol He hates Niklaus, or Nik as he called him, but that was his blood and he loved him. It never just stopped at sibling rivalry like normal siblings, they back-stabbed each other at with every chance they got. In his opinion, mortals are lucky, they were allowed a peaceful sleep after a long life, not him. 

Then he also hates his other siblings: Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn. Rebekah is a blond bombshell with green eyes and that shines with the intensity of a thousand stars. Her body is curvy and her fashion sense is always on point. She had a temper like Klaus, but longed to be loved and for a family. 

Elijah was the moral one: suits always clean-cut, the fact that he wears a suit is beyond Kol. His facial hair no longer than a 5 O'clock shadow. His brown eyes shine like marbles when he smiles. He stands at a great six foot, two inches. His jet black hair always slicked to the back. 

Then there's Finn. The other moral brother, so moral that he wants to commit suicide to rid himself of the vampire curse placed upon him. Klaus is a whole different story and the one he likes the least.

Klaus was a looker himself, defined cheek bones, nice red lips, green mischievous eyes, and may be mistaken as a ginger if you quickly looked at him. He has tattoos on his chest. He's a bit on the thin side, but toned. His temper is Jekyl and Hyde in seconds flat. When he wanted to kill someone he did it, and painted to calm. 

He looks at his daylight ring, slowly sliding the permanent appendage up his finger. He can feel the sun attacking him with it's angry rays. He thought about letting the sun consume his empty flesh. He wants to escape the samsara that he's stuck in. He puts the ring back on and enters the house to get some clothes. His roommate, food, and friends with benefits distrubs Kol's peace.

"Any plans today, Kol?" The thin hairy man asks while strolling to fridge. He gathers a few breakfast items and places them on the kitchen island.

"Just going to take a walk, mate."

"I have work tonight, so won't be home until tomorrow morning. If I don't see you have a good day and night."

"Likewise, Carlos." Kol gives a small smile. 

He hated using the man to feed. He was cute and has probably lost relationships because of him. 

Kol dashes into his room to get dressed. He ransacks his closet and drawer for a decent outfit. He finds a pair of black jeans and a 3/4 length baseball shirt. He doesn't even want to feed on Carlos, which was unusual for Kol. He walks aimlessly down the street awaiting for something to come across his path of something to do. 

Kol's phone rings. He rolls his eyes because he already knows the caller. He groans really loudly. He ignores the first call letting it go to voicemail. He shoves the phone back into his pocket and continues walking to a bakery. He looks in the window and the man waves, Kol returns the favor and waves back. Then he looks at his reflection. 

The man is beautiful. He stands at a tall stature of six-one. He has a cleft chin, a toned muscle body type, a killer smile- quite literally, and mischievous dark green eyes. His thirst for blood is starting to get the best of him. The many pulsing veins are tempting, he can hear the blood pump through the veins. It's calling him. He doesn't want to, they are so friendly to him, and he feeds off of them. Although he compels them to forget about the attack, he remembers and he didn't want to be that monster. 

"Hey, Kol." A brunette hair man walks up to Kol. He is a bit on the effeminate side. Hispanic, short and chubby. He has green eyes and pale skin. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt with white basketball shorts. 

"Hey, Ernie. How's the beau, mate?" Kol gives Ernie a bear hug. 

"He is annoying me like always." Ernie flashes a grin. "But I love him and he loves me. That's all I want. Scratch that, it's all I need." 

Kol smile gets weaker, the original has been around for a while, but he hasn't found his soul mate. Well, he did, but like all good things in his life, Klaus killed him. That's why he hates Klaus. He killed the one person who accepted them for his vampirism, and loved him for the love he gave. 

"Hey, mate. Don't get too down. Denver is a big enough place. You will find someone. Any lady would have lucky to have you." Ernie smiles. He jogs in place. "I have to go." He gives the original a hug and speeds off on his run. 

Kol heart feels as if it dislodged from place and was in his throat. He does a hard swallow and pants. He leans on the wall for support. He continues his walk heading towards the batting cages. He need to blow of some steam. His sadness autopilots into anger. This is something he always do since he inventing the sport in the late 1800s. Baseball is his element, it makes him feel at peace. 

This day was going a bit different. Usually around this time he is the only one that is here, but someone else is there, sucking at baseball, alot! This hurt Kol's feelings. The young man turns around. Kol almost came in his pants. The young man was stunning. He was a brunette, about average height, he couldn't see his eyes because they were looking forward, towards the ball machine. His face was clear of any facial hair. 

Kol makes his way slowly to the living majestic artwork . This is the first time that Kol, since his lover passed, that made him want to rip his clothes off and spread his ass wide open. Something inside of him made him a bit nervous. He never gets nervous, but for some reason he was. 

Jeremy keeps swinging, missing every third ball. Kol can't contain his anger. He storms over to the lad. 

"Hello, Mate. You suck at baseball." Kol extends his hands. Jeremy looks Kol up and down. Jeremy final gives him a handshake. "I'm Kol."

"Jeremy." Jeremy smiles. 

He looks at the warm eyes of this man, for the first time in centuries it felt as if he was a cloud drifting in the sky carefree, just like when he was a kid. The way he holds the bat makes Kol acknowledge the young man's muscles in his arms. He wanted to feel those hands around his aching and hardening cock. He wanted those lips on his. His body was toned. Kol wanted to lick his muscles. He wanted to feel Jeremy's muscles and skin under his skin. Kol's head was spinning from the fantasies of having Jeremy be his sub. Well... he could lead into that, but for right now, he just wanted the boy to fuck him senseless. 

Then a thought rung in his head, giving him a slight headache and a broken heart. Even if they were to date, in Klaus' eyes, he wouldn't be good enough. Then he still had to look for this Jeremy kid. Kol takes a good look at the young man. He resembles Elena a bit. 

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude, what's your last name?" Kol asks secretly hoping it's not the boy Klaus is looking for.

"Gilbert, why?" Jeremy looks confused. The ball almost hitting him in the face, he ducks in enough time. Whew! That would have been his face.

"No reason, mate." Kol gives of a forced smile. 

"What's yours?"

"Mike..." Kol stops to think of a cover. "It's not important."

"But my last name was?" Jeremy has a sharp tongue. 

Kol's mind jumped to Jeremy rimming him. Kol's asshole and dick twitched at the thought of the pleasurable sensation. 

"Just wanted to make sure... you weren't this other Jeremy person I slept with." Kol ends with an awakward laugh. He hopes Jeremy would drop the subject. 

"Okay."

Kol wasn't going to end up like Rebekah, loveless and alone. He supposes that's what happened when she signed the blood oath of always and forever. It's her own fault, and Kol has no remorse for her. If she wouldn't have betrayed Kol in 1913, maybe she could have been with him and in a healthy relationship. Not always fighting for Klaus and his mistakes.

He hasn't felt so alive until this very moment. He felt light enough, that if the wind blew again, he was going with it. He hasn't felt this way since Alex, the man painted. This time he wasn't going to let Klaus kill someone he loved. 

Kol fought to not stare at the young man, but he couldn't help but to notice the features of Jeremy. Kol admired Jeremy, until he turned and their gazes met for a short time. 

"You know how to play?" Jeremy glances at the man again. Jeremy always sucked at sports, but baseball allowed him to hit something without getting hurt.

"Yeah. I know a little something." Kol carefully approaches the man, he gently touches him trying to make everything less awkward. Kol was close enough to kill the curiosity of his kisses. 

Jeremy's senses are in a whirlwind. He hasn't felt this ever, even with Bonnie, and he loved her. This was a new territory for Jeremy. 

Jeremy's arousal rose to the stratosphere. He struggles to keep himself under control. He's not the only one to think about sex, but Kol has his mind on a one-way trip.

Kol tries to distance himself from the young man's ass, but all he wanted to do was grind on him until he came. He pictured Jeremy on his bed spread out and tied, begging for an orgasmic release. A release that would produce the sweet nectar that Kol would swallow. 

Kol positions Jeremy's arms, he pats his legs for Jeremy to spread; Jeremy spreads his legs too wide and Kol has to position them right. "Loosen your grips a bit, mate." Jeremy does as he's told. 

"Dude, your cell phone," Jeremy says. "It's poking my leg." Jeremy hopes that it isn't his cell phone. Jeremy tries to focus on other thoughts, but nothing is working.

"Sorry about that, mate." Kol fishes for his phone, and puts it into his back pocket. "Alright, mate, this should help." Jeremy takes a swing at the ball and hits it out of the park, which was the inside of the cage. 

"Holy shit! I did it! Fuck! Thanks, man." Jeremy hugs Kol, freezing after feeling Kol's hardon against his. Kol quickly breaks the hug. 

"No problem." Kol smiles. He turns around and awkwardly walks away fixing his boner.

"Wait!." Jeremy jogs towards Kol. "I don't have many friends around here, maybe we can hang out some time?" The questions is more of a statement than a question. 

"Sure." Kol speaks and strolls away. He remembers that he didn't have any means of contacting Jeremy. When Kol reaches the batting cages again, Jeremy is knocking the balls out of the park. Kol just absorb the scene in awe. Jeremy turns around.

"I didn't give you my number." Kol writes down his number on Jeremy's hand. "Call me later, love." Kol makes his exit.

*****

PRESENT DAY

Kol stares at Jeremy sleeping on his lap. He brushes the stray hairs from his face. Damon can't believe he is witnessing. What the hell was going on with Kol?

"So the whole time you are supposed to be spying on Jeremy, you were screwing him?" Damon asks. 

"We didn't even have sex until almost a year in our relationship, Damon," Kol says.   
Damon face turns in disgust. He didn't need images of Kol and Jeremy screwing in any kind of form. He takes another drink of his favorite bourbon. 

"How does Klaus feel about this?" Damon asks. 

"Nik won't be bothering us," Kol gloats. "He's busy with some other issues."

"Well, I don't wanna hear another thing about Klaus for another lifetime," Damon slurs. "That's about eighty human years, right?"

Kol ignores the question and returns his attention to a sleeping Jeremy. He doesn't want to wake Jeremy, but they need to go to bed soon. 

"Look, Damon, you asked me how our relationship happened, why?" Kol asks. 

"I'm just in complete shock that Gilbert would choose someone like you," Damon taunts.

Kol restrains from waking Jeremy to beat Damon senseless, but Kol now has the power to snap his neck from his seat. 

"Please, go on," Damon says. He pours himself another glass of Scotch. "I am actually curious on how this annoying dick landed an ex-original. I'm sure his sister wants to hear it as well."

"Annoying dick?" Jeremy sits up. "You are the one who can't function without scotch, it's sad really."

"When someone has to deal with you, it drives them to drink," Damon says. 

"Blame others for your addiction to the juice," Jeremy says. "I think it's because mommy and daddy both didn't love you. They both loved Stefan more, but only kept you around to care for their wanted child."

"Jeremy!" Kol shouts. "That's kind of a low blow don't you think?" 

"No, next time he knows not to fuck with me." Jeremy lays back down on Kol's lap. 

"Just one hit." Damon grits his teeth. "I can't really stand you, Gilbert."

"Apparently, you can't stand at all, drunken monkey." Jeremy laughs.

"Continue the fucking story. How did y'all end up fucking?" 

Kol gazes into the fireplace. After all he has been through with Jeremy, it seems unreal. Two years ago, Jeremy was his mission, but now he's laying on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the enhanced version. I know I enjoyed editing it. I couldn't wait to edit it with a fresh perspective for you guys. Thanks so much to the people who read my works. Later days.


	2. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Jeremy and Kol's love affair is revealed. The next day after their initial meeting Kol and Jeremy hesitates to text each other. They are both given advice to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated/ Edited

PRESENT DAY

Jeremy's room is different, much different from Kol's. The size for instance doesn't compare to Kol's miniature shoe box. It gave the appearance of Jeremy being royalty. Yes, his siblings had enormous amounts of money, more than most of the reserves combined. Kol never got to enjoy most of the money. Actually, he got none of the money. 

Kol takes in the scenery in the room in awe. The room isn't decorated like Kol's, actually not at all, it was plain and boring. That reminded Kol to stop at the furniture stores to pick up a few things. He can't stay in a place that reminds him of being daggered. The walls are white, basic, which annoyed Kol. This room is driving him insane, he was going to lose his brain. He pleaded with Jeremy to change the room, but Jeremy likes the simplicity. 

It has the bare minimum; it contains a dresser, bed, a enormous walk-in closet, a baseball sized bathroom and a couch. Which doesn't take up more than half of the space in the room. He has much more room left for a living room and dining room set, if you wanted. 

Kol wakes up to a dead arm covered in dried up drool. Jeremy's light snoring is rain to his ears, calm and serene. He loves the rain even as a vampire. Kol doesn't want to move, and risk waking him, but he has to pee really bad. Sometimes he wishes he was a vampire so he didn't need to pee, eat, or really sleep. The peeing thing was new to him. He chuckles about the time he turned back. Jeremy moves a little and Kol stops chuckling. 

"What are you laughing at?" Jeremy says a bit hoarse.

"Thinking about that I have to pee so bad now and how I peed myself when I turned back."

"Wait, when was this?" Jeremy leans against his headboard amused at the story Kol just told. 

"Yeah. I just had turned back and I had these terrible cramps and I didn't know what they were. So, I went around to the pharmacy to ask what they were, and viola I peed myself, a lot."

Jeremy almost falls off the bed. He turns to Kol and laughs harder. Kol blushes from the embarrassment. 

"Yeah. You try not having to pee for a thousand years." Kol says. He hurries from the bed into the bathroom. 

There's a light knock at the door. Jeremy attempted to go back to sleep, but the knocking gets louder and harder. He grunts and bangs his head on the pillow repeatedly. The knocks become louder and impatient. "I'm coming. Hold on!" Jeremy puts on some pants because all he has on is his birthday suit. 

"What does she want?" Kol says walking out of the bathroom.

"Kol, is that you?" Elena's voice drips with anger and frustration. "Kol, why are you here?" Elena asks through the other side of the door. 

Jeremy staggers towards the door. Kol stops him and walks towards the door. Kol groans as if the person on the other side carries a dagger with her. The beautiful and sweet vampire doppelganger is on the other side of the door looking at the newly reborn witch. 

Elena's black locks are held by a bobby pin and slicked back straight. She is about 5'6" and slender. She has big brown eyes and clear olive colored skin, even for a vampire she was well tanned. She is the only person besides Rebekah, that really got into Kol's veins. 

"Kol, why are you in Jeremy's room? Where is he?" Elena tries to look past Kol, but be blocks her line of vision. She tries to look around Kol, but his stature doesn't allow the access. The door is halfway closed just enough to fit Kol's body. She tries to push him, but he's not budging. 

"He's safe. Why do you need to know?" Kol spits back with a bit of annoyance. Who the hell was she to question where his boyfriend was? Only his older sister. 

"First off. I don't need to explain anything to you. I am his sister, and if I want to see him, I will." Elena folds her arms to show assertion, but fails. "Second, you had for the past week, and I want to see him." 

Kol groans with an eye roll. "Fine." Kol sidesteps and allows her access to the room. Jeremy isn't in the room. 

"Where the hell is he?" She grips Kol and slams him into the wall. 

The crash forces Jeremy's appearance from the bathroom. He only has on boxers, exposing every other part of his toned, muscular body. He still was in sleep purgatory. He doesn't notice Elena hemming up his boyfriend on the wall. 

"Hey, Elena. Why is my boyfriend hemmed up against the wall?"

"She thinks that I hurt because you weren't in her immediate line of vision." Kol tries to fight her off, but her grip is strong, his face changes colors, and his lungs are scream for air. 

"Elena, let him go before he retaliates. He's my boyfriend, and he's not as mean as everyone thinks he is."

"Jeremy, he tried to kill us."

"He only did it because we tried to wake up Silas. Besides, we actually killed the man."

"What about what happened in Denver?" Elena gets cocky in her statement. 

"You tried to kill my siblings countless times!" Kol yells. "Besides, you weren't there for the months when we started dating!"

"You tried to kill them too!" Elena tightens her grip.

Kol does the "margarine spell" and Elena drops to her knees unable to focus. She yells and screams from the pain. Kol slides down the wall breathing as if he has been smothered for hours. His lungs were happy that they will being filled. The pain in his chest stops and he's finally able to function. 

"Both of you, stop it!" Jeremy lifts Elena and brings her the couch in his room. Then goes over to Kol and brings him to the bed. "Y'all both have sins that need atonement."

"Damon was talking about a story last night when he was wasted. He was talking about how you and Kol became..." points in their direction. "This." 

"I am not repeating how I met your brother. If you want that you can get it from the peanut gallery." 

"Just go." Elena was getting impatient.

"Sweetheart, You act like you are entitled to everything." Kol says. "This story involves my life and Jeremy's not your. This isn't the Elena show. How about I just kill you? That would   
make my lifetime."

"Kol, threatening her isn't going to help your case." Jeremy explains to get Kol to calm down.

"She acts like I owe her anything. Both of you killed me!" A wave of regret crashed on Kol's heart. He closed his eyes right after what he has said. "Jeremy..." His voice barely above a whisper.

Kol reaches for him, but Jeremy moves away and moves to the head of the bed. He sits back on the headboard. 

"You are right. I killed you because you were trying to stop a psychopath. You were supposed to kill me, but didn't." Tears on the edge of his eyelids escape their captivity. He doesn't look at Kol or Elena, but keeps ahead at the wall. 

"Kol, I never said that you owed me anything. Jeremy is very important to me. He is the only thing I have left."

Kol psycho laughs mixed with crying. "Do you know who I have left? If I didn't have Jeremy I would have siblings that would stab me in the back or kill me the chance they got." Tears form in Kol's eyes. "I don't have anyone else. My family cast me aside."

"Kol, I didn't mean it like that?"

"It's always you that is loved, Elena. I was always the black sheep, even when we were children, and you know the funny part..." Kol's voice trails as if he's in great thought, the infliction, a border between his normal speaking voice and crying. "I wasn't even the bastard." Rage filled the last word. " I will never be apart of the Unholy Trinity. I was made clear of that." 

Jeremy tries to give Kol a hug. Kol gently pushes him off. "Not right now." Elena places her hand over Kol's. "Kol, I had no idea. You killed for Klaus, I thought..."

"I only did it so I wouldn't be placed in a box." Kol grips the fabric of his jeans in anger. "But when he asked me to kill you I couldn't bring myself to do it." 

"Kol..." That's all Jeremy could think of to say. Elena is silent. 

"Nothing to say, Elena?" Kol calls her out on it. "You usually have something annoying to say." Kol wipes his tears. Elena smiles. 

"What can I say? There's nothing that would comfort you. Your childhood was awful. Your siblings treat you like you a pawn."

Kol laughs. "I will continue the story." 

Jeremy gets off the bed. "I lived this story so I don't need to hear it." Jeremy gives him a passionate kiss. Elena flinches a little. "Guys, this is going to take some time to get used to."

"Too Long Didn't Read or TLDR, Jeremy sucks at baseball and I was teaching him how to play the game. I asked him to hang out."

"Okay. So where are you picking up at?"

*****

 

2 YEARS AGO... THE NEXT DAY 

Jeremy stares at the number on his phone. He hasn't even thought about guys in that way. His friend Matt Donovan was cute, and Tyler Lockwood was sexy, but Jeremy wasn't into them. Was he? He did notice their looks, but he wasn't blind. All these questions rumbled and tossed around in his brain gave him a headache. He didn't want to have to think anymore, just do. 

He continues his gaze at the number before his aunt knocks on the door to wake him for school. "Jeremy, you're awake?" The older woman enters the room. A olive skin, salt-pepper haired woman stands in front of her nephew. Her small emerald green eyes look at Jeremy with a smile. Compared to Jeremy's six feet she was at five foot-four. The woman looks a bit frail, but she was an average weight. 

"The phone isn't going to contact that boy." His aunt pats him on the shoulder. "How did you know..." She cuts Jeremy off. "You were happy when you walked in, you practically almost jumped out of your skin when you were talking to Elena. Trying to talk in code..." His aunt laughs. "Nice try." She walks out the door. "Breakfast is ready." She closes the door behind her. 

Before he opens a new message he looks at a picture of him and Bonnie. His heart almost snapped in half. He missed Bonnie. Bonnie was the only person who wasn't Elena that got him. He misses what him and Bonnie had. He shoves the phone into his pocket. He grabs his backpack and storms out of the door. 

*****

Kol wasn't one to check his phone every five minutes, but when it came to this boy he wanted to make sure that he didn't miss a beat. He shoves the phone into his pocket. Why would the boy want to hang out with me? Why would anyone want to hang out with me? Kol walks to his favorite bakery. Although he doesn't need human food to survive he still enjoys the taste of a good jelly donut. 

"Kol, what's up?" Jack, Ernie's partner, greets him. If anyone knows how good Jack's goods were, they will see why Ernie is chunky. Kol hated the word fat. Sounds like a swear and degrading. 

The African American male approached Kol and gave him a muscle bear hug. If Kol wasn't an Original, Jack could have crushed him in half. Kol assumes that's the reason he gets all of the bear hugs. 

*****

"Wait, this guy knows you are an original vampire and he bear   
hugs you?" Elena asks. 

"Contrary to other beliefs, I am not like my siblings. I only killed people to feed, and even then I knew wasn't right, but it was my nature."

Elena noticed that he used all past tense forms. Then she thought to herself. Then she thought back to when she choked Kol on the wall. A spell was used. She didn't think of it until his statement. 

"Why don't you just ask me?" Kol says reaching for a bottle of water. 

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Elena looks at him with suspension. "Unless you found a way to use magic being an   
Original..."

"I'm no longer an Original, darling."

"Wait, what?" Elena gets up in surprise. "H...h...how is that possible? And is there a way to turn me back?" 

"My death plus Esther equals rebirth." Kol smiles. "Yeah,   
it's not easy, and will take a while, but it can be done. We just need Bonnie."

"Then how did you read my mind?" Elena nervousness crashed upon her like a wave. What the hell is going on around here? What if he used this against us the whole time he was an Original? What else he can do? 

"You can just ask me, instead of just wondering." He winks. "When I was younger I could read the minds of people and then I started to progress psychokinesis or using the mind to move objects."

"Why didn't you use it as an Original?" Elena asks. 

"My father thought it was a gift from the Devil, because it wasn't natural. He ordered to kill me, but I almost killed my mother and the other twelve witches that helped her. I was a prodigy and to my father if it wasn't for war, then it was useless."

"So, Klaus is a bastard and you are a genius. You family tried to have to killed from childhood. Kol, I'm sorry." Elena reaches for a hug. "Well, we may not get along, but we are family as long as you are dating Jeremy." 

"Now back to the story." Kol breaks the hug. 

*****

Jack lets go of the Original. "So, no blood today?" Jack  
laughs. 

"No, not today, mate. I am trying not to kill people."

Jack stood at six foot-four and very muscular. His skin was dark with a few cuts a bruises along his arms and legs. His short black hair was always cut. His hazel eyes were medium and warm. His smile was large and welcoming. 

"You are different from the other vamps I have came across." Jack goes to get a box and fills it with jelly donuts. Kol mouth begins to water. He wanted these things in a... he couldn't come up with an analogy, but he wanted his donuts. 

"Here's your donuts. I never heard of a vampire addicted to donuts." Jack hands the box to the eager Original. 

"It's something to wane the hunger of blood. And your donuts   
are my drug." 

"So, this Jeremy guy you were happy about. Has he called you?" Kol finishes the donut he has stuffed in his mouth with bit of jelly on the corners of his lips. "No, he hasn't. I mean, why would he?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. He's an idiot if he doesn't   
see past all the carnage and death you have caused." Jack laughs. "You are fucking screwed."

Damn, he was screwed. There's no way he would forgive all that he has done to his sister. Not to mention the stories he would hear about Kol. 

"I tried to kill his sister." Kol justifies Jeremy's reasoning. Kol stuffs another donut into his mouth.

"You said you only did it because of being afraid to being put back into a coffin." Jack says. "Speaking of Klaus, Ernie is almost finished the white oak dagger." Jack hands Kol the dagger. "The handle is metal so you can touch it."

"This is great craftsmanship, mate." Kol inspects the blade. 

"Ernie has to put one more spell on the thing and no more Klaus." 

'No more Klaus' rang in his ear like the New Years Countdown. He didn't hate his brother, but his brother never gave him a choice. Always do what he said or be daggered. 

"What do I do until then?"

"Watch the boy, date him and see where things can go."

"There's no harm in that" Jack's words bulldozed the weight of guilt from his heart. He remembers that Jeremy is his mission. His heart smashed to pieces on the ground. 

*****

Elena stares at Kol with grief and sadness. His eyes were stinging from the tears, he doesn't move and lets them fall. He looks down at the ground. He swallows his bile. The thought of almost having to kill Jeremy made him sick. 

"What was your mission?" Elena already knowing the answer asks the question anyways. 

"I was to kill him." 

At that moment Jeremy walks into the room. He's holding a plate with sandwiches, sodas, and chips. Kol uses his magic to help Jeremy lighten the load. 

Elena smiles as Jeremy enter's the room. She tries not to puke up all the blood she drank for breakfast. She doesn't want Jeremy to know what she just heard. Kol swiftly wipes the tears from his face. He tries to regain composure. Now Elena knows a small fraction of the pain that Kol felt the whole time in Denver. They have a common enemy, Klaus, and they needed to take him down. 

"What's going on here?" Jeremy asks putting the things on the ground. 

"Nothing. Just telling me how y'all became one." 

"Did he get to the date yet?"

"No, not yet. I want to hear more about it." Elena tries to move on from the words she just heard. The mood was tense and she wanted to hear more of the story to make her forget.


	3. Seasons Change, People Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Elena discuss their true feelings for one another. Can they get over their present hate for each other for Jeremy's sake or will they both drive Jeremy from their lives?
> 
> *Updated*

The room is filled with a voided silence. Nobody says anything. Elena switches gazes between Kol and Jeremy. Kol looks at the wall eating his sandwich. Which he picks through because his appetite drowned in the sea of guilt. People make Kol to be this horrible man, but he's more emotional than Rebekah. He hated the thoughts of people that he killed or hurt swimming through his head. A constant rerun of shows he has to live with. The guilt continues to gnaw at his soul. If he dies, it's because he will no longer have a soul or be so broken that he claims his own life. 

Jeremy can't take the silence any longer, too much silence drives him insane. 

"Okay. Why is it so quiet in here?" His tenor voice shatters the silence. "You two are acting as if you are hiding from the cops." Jeremy says with impatience. He takes a huge bite of his remaining sandwich while he waits for a response. 

Kol swallows the bird portion of the sandwich he's been chewing for two minutes straight. He produces a fake smile in hopes that Jeremy just drops the subject. 

"Nothing, mate." Kol kisses Jeremy on the cheek. His face read guilt and pain all over. Kol was an open book, and Jeremy was the nerd who could read and understand him. 

"You are a bad liar, Kol Mikaelson." Jeremy says. "What happened between you two when I was gone."

"Kol just told me something, and it made me a little..." Elena moves her hands trying to scan her brain for something to say. 

"Uneasy?" Kol finishes the thought. He can barely get the word to come out. He takes a huge gulp of his soda. The burning against his throat never brought so much relief in his life. 

"Yeah." Elena whispers. 

"What did you tell her?" Jeremy says with stolen food from Kol. 

"My mission." Kol lowers his head. He always hated that Klaus always had the dagger over his life, hated feeling weak. He always made it his personal mission to stay one step, if not two, ahead of his enemies. When it comes to Klaus and the rest of his siblings he's a mouse trapped on a glue trap. 

Elena turns to Jeremy. "Did you know this?" She turns back to Kol. She looks him dead in his green eyes. "Why didn't you kill him?" The questions went on, but the last one Kol heard was 'Did you know this?' Everything else he stopped listening. He swears he can heart his heart beat against his chest. He was hoping it would just die and that way he could escape having to tell the truth. 

"Everyone thinks I am in capable of loving someone, but that's what lead to do what I did. I wanted to prove that I can love someone other than myself." He says with intense rage. As if Klaus himself was in the room. If Klaus was in the room Kol would have killed him. Jeremy gave him the only reason to kill Klaus. 

Elena stomach churned. She had to pace her words before they ended up on the floor with the blood she drank. She hates her own curiosity, it was going to be the death of her that day. She couldn't envision a life without her ex-pothead, newly gay- something she has not yet gotten used to, art loving brother. She already experienced this once before, and she knew she couldn't handle it again; and there would be nothing in the world that would make her turn on her emotions when she switches them off. 

Jeremy remains silent. What could be say? Jeremy and Kol talked about the subject once because Kol didn't want Jeremy to hate him. Also, he didn't want Jeremy to think that he was more than a means-to-an-end, a train ticket for his own freedom. 

"I don't want to lose him again." Elena wipes the tears from her eyes. Jeremy jumps off the bed, and gives her a hug. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Jeremy's hug seems reassuring for Elena. Tears finds its way down her face. 

"I didn't kill him. Did I?" Kol breaks his gaze from the angry sister. 

"What?" The answer knocked her off guard. 

"You asked what if Klaus ordered me kill Jeremy. He did. And I gave all I could to make sure that he lived." Kol wipes his face. "This is one of the reasons why I became a witch again. I am stronger this way."

"Kol, I knew you was supposed to keep an eye on him, but to actually kill him." Elena looks at Jeremy. "Jere, he was sent to kill you. How could you trust him?"

Kol's fades to white with grief then to red with anger. "How dare you come in here and judge me?" Kol gets up from the bed. He storms over to Elena. Jeremy becomes the human wall to stop the two people from killing each other. "I don't need you to protect me Jeremy. I can kill her if I wanted to with you standing there."

"Kol, sit the hell down. I am not in the mood for the arguing right now." Jeremy pushes Kol back. He stumbles to regain his composure. He just laughs at the vampire. 

"Kill me then, Kol. You haven't changed. You are still the same Original who killed for sport!" Elena's eyes glows yellow, veins surround her eyes. "The only difference between now and then, you are a witch." She swiftly pins Kol against a wall. She takes a bite out of his neck. She begins to cough up black blood as it surrounds her mouth. He leans against the wall for support. She falls to the ground choking, holding her throat. The burning of his blood burns her throat as fast as it heals it. She gasps for air. 

"Man, you have to love Science Magic. I changed the pH balance of my blood. Once it hits the air, it becomes acidic." Kol says holding his neck to stop the blood. His hand smothered in black blood. A small black puddle forms near Kol. Jeremy runs to Elena to lift her head off the ground. Her throat burning with higher intensity. Her throat has become an inferno. "Next time, I will mimic vervain and watch as you die within minutes."

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Jeremy says fed up with the arguing between them two. "Elena, Damon killed me and you forgave him. Hell, you are fucking him like a rabbit. Then, you helped kill his brother, Finn, and stabbed Rebekah in the back literally!" 

Kol smirks. He wasn't smirking because he told Elena about herself; although that did amuse him. He loved when Jeremy got angry. He doesn't know why, but it turns him on a bit. "And you..." He turns to Kol. "And you? You tried to cut my arm off, your sister is the reason mines is a vampire, you lied to me about our relationship for months... months."

Those words played in his head like a scratched CD skipping. "Our relationship wasn't a lie." Kol grabs his jacket. "If you think it was a lie, then why am I here?" He shoves his arms through the sleeves. He searches for his shoes. 

"Can you fix my sister, please?" Jeremy begs. 

"Why?" He asks. "I'm a horrible monster."

Elena coughs up her blood mixed with his.

"Kol, please, you can leave if you want, but she is still my sister."

"Not phasing me. I don't know what it's like to have one so I don't care." Kol smiles and walks away. 

Elena continues choking. Her breaths shorten. Her throat closing. 

"You aren't this monster that you labeled yourself to be." Jeremy whispers. "I know that you will do the right thing."   
Kol freezes in place. Why did he have that much faith in him, that he would do the right thing? He's a Mikaelson, all they do is destroy.

"Why do you have this faith in me?" Kol asks. 

"Because you have a heart."

Kol waves his hands and Elena lets out a huge groan of relief. She takes in several breaths before setting her gaze on Kol. 

"Now, Kol, sit down!" Kol does what he's told. "You too, Elena." She sits as well. Jeremy commanded the floor and the other two just stare in amazement. "You both have done horrible things, doesn't make you a horrible person. I love him, I mean love him, and if you can't accept that, I will go." 

Kol smiles. Hearing Jeremy claim him in that way made his heart dance. Then Jeremy turns his focus to Kol. 

"Don't smile. You killed, lied, cheated to get what you want, I love her, she's my sister and she's important to me. She will always be around and if you can't accept that then you should finished getting dressed to go. If not, take your clothes off and sit on the bed, and tell the rest of the story."

"But..."

"Kol Erik Mikaelson, shut the fuck up, now!"

Kol sits in his anger. "I don't want to hear another peep out of you two unless it's say how much you love each other, and how happy that you two are family."

Elena looks at Kol and releases a frustrated sigh. Kol continues to look at Jeremy and he rises from his seat."You of all people, Jeremy, should know how much I hate taking orders. You especially know I don't do well with them." Kol dashes to the door. "If you want to be a happy family, go ahead, but you can do it without me." Kol walks out the door. 

"We need to go after him." Elena is stopped by Jeremy. Kol slams the door behind him. Jeremy heart shatters, but he doesn't let Elena notice. 

"He'll be back. He needs to let off a little steam, and get some jelly donuts. He hates being wrong." Jeremy smiles.

"Jeremy..." Jeremy holds up his hand, cutting Elena's thought short. 

"I want to ask you a honest question." Jeremy lays back on the bed. 

Elena signals him to continue. 

"How is that you can forgive Damon for killing me, but can't forgive Kol who almost killed me?" Jeremy exits the room. 

Elena sits on the floor and ponders Jeremy's question. She stares out the window and hope that she can come up with an answer.

An hour or so late Kol barges into the house wiping his face with his free hand. He walks past Stefan and Damon comparing who's significant other was better. Also known as the "biggest dick" contest. He quietly walks up the stairs with a bakery box in his hand. He presses his ears against the door. He hears nothing. At that time he wishes he has his vampire hearing. He silently opens the door. Elena and Jeremy were in deep conversation. Elena didn't even hear him, that's how quietly he comes back into the room. 

"Jeremy, do you want to finish your part of the story?" His voice breaks the almost silent air. Elena jump in surprise. 

Kol's eyes were bloodshot red, like he was crying for a long period of time. Tear streaks stained the sides of his face. Jeremy hops off the bed and gives Kol a hug. Elena takes the box of donuts, looking confused. Elena didn't want to upset Kol anymore than she had already. "I wish I could eat donuts again. I really miss them."

"You can. You have to adjust to the taste for a while, but they don't taste the same as when you are human." Kol breaks the hug. 

"That's for sure. I taste every chemical and molecule." She shudders in disgust after she takes a bite. 

"Still gross?" Jeremy laughs. 

"No, jelly." 

"Excuse you. Jelly is so good. It is the gods of donuts!" Kol defends his favorite donut. Jeremy rolls his eyes. Elena places the donut in the trash. You would have thought Kol's soul was being ripped from his flesh the way he have screeched and yelled. 

"So, how did Jeremy get you like this?" Elena folds her arms staying alarmed. 

"As opposed to what?" Kol's voice is low. He is tired and drained. All of his life he had to prove to people that he wasn't this psychotic maniac. He didn't want to go to into a yelling match with Elena anymore; if she wanted Kol to stay away he would. 

"You used to be quick to play head games. You came back after graduation trying to kill us with a bunch of dead supernatural creatures." Elena blurts from her mouth. "How do you know this isn't another Klaus plot scheme?"

"Elena!" Jeremy snaps. "What the hell?!" His face turns red. "You were out of line."

"Jeremy, I'm going to finish this once and for all. You want to blame me or not forgive me for all of my past sins, you have every right." Kol attempts to remain composed. You want to judge me for a past that I have created, permission granted, but you will not question my love for Jeremy!" He walks towards Elena. "I can't fix the past because if I did I probably wouldn't be here, but I can create my future. You act like you were so innocent too, Elena. Hello, Pot, I'm Kettle. You killed a whole town of people from what I heard."

Elena remains silent. 

"Should I continue?" Kol asks, but he still had a lot of steam to blow. "You almost killed your own best friend..." Kol was cut off by Elena. 

"Stop it." She speaks. 

"You almost sucked the life out of her because you didn't care, Elena." Kol again is cut off by a now guilty Elena. She whines, covers her ears. Tears fall from her face. 

"No, you want to judge me, I'm judging right back! She was your best friend, and she got in your way so you almost killed her! Or how about when you told Caroline to practically screw herself because she tried to stop you from fighting Katherine. Yeah, I watched all of this from the other side!" Elena speeds to Kol and throws him against the wall. Jeremy doesn't know what side to take just stands there trying to grasp what the hell just happened. 

"Are you feeling guilty, Elena?" Kol laughs. She lifts him up by the throat, and throws him across the room. "I could just turn you back into a vampire, and Jeremy's hunter gene will just kill you." Elena laughs. "It will make my day lovely."

"Do it." Kol's mouth is bleeding, blood covers his bottom lip and teeth. "And Jeremy will hate you for life!" She turns around at Jeremy. He's trying to hold back his cries. "I'm not getting in the middle of this. He grabs his jeans and walks out the room, slamming the door behind him. "This is all your fault, you're such a judgemental bitch! You think you're entitled to judge everyone who doesn't follow your morals." Kol stands up to chase Jeremy. 

"Where are you going?" Elena speeds to block Kol's way. "To make sure Jeremy is okay because only one of us actually cares about his well-being." Kol does a spell and throws Elena across the room. He opens the door and runs down the stairs. Elena is running up the stairs towards Kol. "Elena, I know you are a vampire and all, but I threw you across the room!"

"Kol, I haven't seen you all day!" Elena tries to explain. "Elena, we just got into a fight. Elena, Jeremy is crying." Elena folds her arms. 

"He's fine. He's with Matt, they are with Tyler going for a drive." Elena explains. "They are going to meet with Klaus. Do you know Matt and Klaus are like a thing. Weird." 

"Wait. If you weren't here all day then who the hell is this?" They both run into Jeremy's room. The other Elena tries to get out of the room. "Why can't she leave?" Elena looks at Kol. "I spelled it to only let humans out the room."

"Why does she look like me?" Elena tries to walk into the room, but the barrier prevents her. "Is it Katherine?"

"No, when Katherine took the cure directly she couldn't be turned. Besides she got sucked into oblivion, according to Bonnie."

"Then who the hell is this?" Elena asks.

"She has all of your memories. All of them." Kol turns to her.

"Do you think she's like another doppelganger?"

"She wouldn't have your memories." 

"I want to hear the rest of the story." The other Elena blurts out rudely. 

"What story?" Elena asks. 

"About Kol and Jeremy, fucking!" The other Elena laughs at Elena's reaction. Her face turns from disgust to shocked to smiling in under a minute. 

"That's why he was mad at us. I guess you and... her were arguing." 

"Yeah." The other Elena fold her arms and leans on the doorway. "He's a little whiny, Like brother, like sister." She laughs. 

"Don't talk about him like that! Say what you about me, but Jeremy is stronger than me in many ways and I will not let you talk about him in that way."

"He already thinks you and Kol hate each other." She laughs. "Their love story is cute, actually. Until I got under Kol's skin. He's not a good person and you know this." She turns to Elena. "He hurt a lot of people."

"Is that the story with the guy Jack, Ernie and you in Denver? When you met Jeremy?" Elena asks. Kol nods. "Do you talk to Ernie? He seems nice."

Kol smiles. "I was talking to him before I came back. I was going to apologize to you... well her." 

"Hey, if Jeremy loves someone then they must not be all that bad." Elena hugs Kol. He gives her a huge bear hug. She starts to giggle. "How come you didn't know that wasn't me?"

"She knows everything about you."

"So, once we get rid of her, you can finish your story." Elena says with excitement. "How do we start?"

"My mom told me sometimes supernatural creatures create a mirror of themselves when something is bothering them."

"Like?"

"Guilt, loss, pain, etc." 

"You think she's here because of guilt?" 

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." She turns to the other Elena. "Why are you here?"

"Why forgive Damon and not Kol?" Kol turns to the other Elena. "Damon did kill Jeremy." Elena and Kol's faces look completely in shock when she finished her statement. 

"I forgave Kol, I am actually happy for the both of them." Elena says. "Who are you?"

"I am who I want you to see." Elena turns into Damon.

"This can't be Silas again." Elena says while she clears her mind. 

"No." Kol shuts down the idea. "When Bonnie was brining people back she watched as he went off into oblivion. Who the hell is this person?"

"Take a wild guess!" The person turns into Caroline. "Come on Kol, you know me very well." 

"I have no idea who or what you are."

"Well, you know me and my husband very well."

Kol eyes get wide. A huge black man stands where the other Elena stood. Elena's mouth opens wide she stares at the sexy man before her. She wipes her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"Who the hell are you?" Elena asks in nervousness. She tries to hide her laughter by turning away from Kol. 

"He's no harm. You're such an idiot, Jack." Kol lets down the barrier. 

"You were right, Elena, he would fall for it." Jack gives her a high five. 

"Wait you were in on this?" Kol yells at Elena. 

"Had to make sure you aren't a danger to Jeremy. Call me annoying, but he's my baby brother." She sticks her tongue out.

"And Ernie and I were having fun fucking with you." Jack laughs. 

"Ernie, you can come out now." Ernie uncloaks himself. He gives a huge smile. "Jeremy heard my phone ring and almost ruined the plan." Ernie gives Kol a hug. 

"No introductions are needed I guess." Jack gives Kol a bear hug almost squeezing the breath out of his witch human body. His face turning from red to almost a purple. 

"Let him go, Jackie. Not everyone likes bear hugs." Ernie says. He puts Kol down. 

"Sorry." Jack says. 

He turns to Kol. "Pretty as you described her." Ernie growls. "Babe, you're so hot when your jealous." Jack jokes. 

"How did you guys meet?" Kol asks. Jack lays on the bed. 

"Well, I was actually all over town looking for your sister when these two literally almost got me splattered on someone's wheels at the town hall." Elena says as she jumps on the couch. "The couch finally came in. It's soft."

"We were trying to find this place because it's not on a map. She said she lived here." Ernie sits up and steals the bag of chips. 

"We asked if she knew you, and she said yeah, but why?" Jack says.

"They were coming for a surprise visit. I got the idea after Damon told me the story this morning to see what was going on with you and Jeremy."

"Well, fuck!" Kol couldn't help but laugh. Elena pulled a plan together that actually worked. 

"Thanks for the help, guys." Elena smiles until she scowled at Jack. "You called me a pussy!" She zooms to Jack and holds him against the wall by his throat. "Babe, a little help here!" He struggles to get the words out. 

"Nah. You went overboard with that insult." Ernie opens a can of soda. 

"I'm sorry. Your mind was racing and your thoughts were screaming at me. I took the shot." She lets him go and he falls to the floor. "I never met a vampire chick with so much strength."

"Yes, you have." Ernie points to Kol. "Kol is a bitch with superhuman strength." Kol chases Ernie around the room. He hides behind his tall mate. "Kol, it's a joke. Bitch-boy." Kol tries to reach Ernie behind Jack. 

"Well, he was about to finish the story about how him and Jere met." Elena tries to distract Kol from killing Ernie. Jeremy walks back into the room calm. 

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Jeremy runs to Jack and starts rough housing with him. "It was you?" Jacks laughs. "Your phone was the one ringing." He points to Ernie. "Sorry, Jere the plan was to prank Kol and get info for Elena."

"Info for what?" Jeremy asks Elena. 

"Well, Kol finish the story." She changes the subject. 

"Anyways, I was at the donut place. I was loathing about how I could never be with Jeremy because of my mission." 

"What was your mission?" Elena asks. "My first mission was to keep an eye on Jeremy. Second, kill him if you stepped out of line."

"Got it." Elena nods. 

Ernie and Jack look at Elena like she lost her marbles. "No reaction?" Jack asks. 

"No anger?" Ernie follows up.

"No, surprisingly I'm used to this." She smiles. 

"Oh is this the part where you were bitching about how Jeremy never called?" Jack laughs. 

"It was not bitching. I was merely expressing my anger." Kol blushes. 

"Aww. You cared when I didn't call?" Jeremy cuddles up with Kol. Although Jack was taller than Ernie, he was the little spoon in the bed. Ernie rubs Jack's head. "I want to tell this part." Jack rests on his arms. 

"Please do." Elena sticks out her tongue at Kol. 

"Where did you leave off at?" Jack asks Kol. "When I was telling you about my mission."

"Right. So this dude was about to give up hope."

*****

Kol takes a sip of the hot chocolate. He doesn't know why as a vampire he loved the drink, but he has to at least have it twice a day, sometimes more, if his day was shitty. 

"Why don't you call the Jeremy guy?" Jack says refilling the napkin dispenser. "I don't want to seem like the stalker guy and I gave him my number. I should have gotten his!" He face palms. "Fuck! I knew that was too forward."

"Kol, have I taught you nothing since you first came to this place?" Jack was placing the dispensers on the table. 

"Always be in control. Always get the number." Kol repeats. 

"Exactly, and now look at you. You're like a sad puppy waiting for his owner to get home."

"I'm not a sad puppy, I'm an Original. I don't cry over no one!" Kol continues to look at his phone. 

"Right!"

*****

"That's all I have because he left after being told the truth." Jack explains. Kol mocks him as he speaks. "Mock me, but it's the truth, and you know it, Kol." Kol rolls his eyes. 

"I don't remember that." Kol says. 

Jack nudges Kol. "Sure you don't."

"After I left the bakery, and my donuts."

*****

Kol walks down the street when he realizes he left his donuts. "Damn it!" He crosses the street until he gets half way back to the bakery when he sees Jeremy with a group of people. Kol turns around, but not before Jeremy sees him. "Kol!" Jeremy calls out to him. "Kol!" Kol finally turns around. 

"Hey, Jeremy, didn't see you there." He says. He didn't want to tell him that he was hiding because he didn't call him. 

*****

"I knew you had seen me, bitch!" He punches Kol in the arm. "Why did you turn around like that?"

"Let me finish, and then you can tell your side!" Kol rubs his arm.

*****

"How are you, Kol?" Jeremy gives Kol a handshake. 

"I'm great." On the inside he wanted to explode. At the same time he wanted to do cartwheels. He felt like the geeky girl being talked to by the jock. He wanted to ask why Jeremy haven't called or texted, but he played it cool. 

"Sorry I didn't text you. Long morning."

*****

"Did you really have a long morning?" Elena does masturbation motions in the air. Everyone starts to giggle. 

"No!" Jeremy yells. 

"Then what was it?" Elena asks. "I will tell when it's my time to tell the story."

"Anyways..." Kol continues.

*****

"No, it's fine." Kol tries to play cool. 

"Hey, if you're free later, we could play some more baseball." Jeremy gives a wink and kisses Kol on the cheek.

*****

"That's if you have any doubts about me being interested." They both say in unison. 

"So, what else happens?" Ernie asks impatiently.

"We will get there." They both say.

"I am curious about this too." Stefan walks through the door. I heard most of it, but that's because I have vampire hearing. "I think this love story is cute, not too agnsty on Jeremy's part."

"Whatever, Stefan. Shove off." Jeremy give Stefan the finger. Kol laughs. Everyone else laughs Jeremy looks at Kol and Kol at Jeremy. He gives Jeremy a longing kiss. 

"Eww. Kol, he's my little brother!" Elena throws a pillow at him. 

Before Kol finishes his story Stefan interjects. "Do you guys know that Matt and Klaus are a thing?"

"I thought Matt hated vampires?" Kol asks. 

"He does. Klaus isn't an Original anymore."

"That's good for, Nik." Kol sips some of Ernie's stolen soda.


	4. Eternity's Time Has Run Out, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol's plan for revenge is close to happening. He isn't going to let anyone get in his way of protecting Jeremy; in his mind everyone that harms Jeremy needs to go down, including his own blood. 
> 
> Bonnie enters this chapter and finds out the truth about her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I haven't forgotten about this story, I have several other projects I am working on with trying to find work. I will try to post more often. I already know how I want next chapter to go.

Kol studies the pillow that he holds in his hand. Elena already threw one at him, but who threw this one. He probably already knew the answer, but he doesn't remember the last time he has had this much fun with anyone. Finn was always to himself as the oldest; Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah had their always and forever; and Henrik was dead too soon. Jeremy and his family, some of his friends surpassed that zone, welcomed him with somewhat welcomed arms. They has a right to be hesitant, but he wasn't focused on the past. He was focused on the day and the future. 

"No one wants to 'fess up to the violent crime against my face?" Kol holds up the evidence against his face. 

No one holds their gaze towards Kol except Jeremy. His trusted, Jeremy. He would never do anything to harm his beautiful, money-making face. He gives Jeremy a peck on the cheek. Everyone groans in disgust, except Stefan. Stefan offers a small smile. 

"You are weirdly happy, Salvatore," Kol speaks up. 

"I know the feeling you get when you fall in love with someone," Stefan replies. 

Elena speaks up. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"Why does everything have to be heteronormative in this society?" Stefan speaks up. 

"Excuse me!" Elena raises her hands in mock surrender. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Met him while I was in New York a couple years ago. He's from the Upper East Side of Manhattan," Stefan tries to hide his glee. 

"The stuck up part," Jack spits his venom. Everyone stares at him. He sighs. "I'm from the Upper East Side."

"I knew you were from New York, but I didn't know you had money," Ernie folds his arms. "Why are we poor?"

"We aren't poor. How do you think the bills get paid?" Jack asks. He pecks Ernie in the temple. "That's why you always have extra money in the bank?"

"We are getting way sidetracked," Jeremy says. 

"I really want to hear how an ex-hunter, who killed his current boyfriend years ago, and the guy who tried to kill his sister ended up together," Stefan says with a hint of judgement. "Besides, the story reminds me of when Eric and I first met."

"I still need to hear how the hell you got him?" Jeremy says eating a bag of chips, to which forces Kol to draw a frown on his face. 

"Jeremy Andre Gilbert, I know you aren't eating my chips."

Jeremy shows Kol his giant smile. That diamond-shine smile always melted Kol. Kol gave up the argument and allowed Jeremy to continue eating the chips. 

"Everyone knew about this Eric guy before me?" Elena speaks up. "I never even met the guy and I was in New York."

"Stefan told me when we came back," Jeremy talks with a mouth full of food. "It's not a secret that I am bi, I guess it was easier to help him with the feelings."

Stefan face hints that Jeremy was on the right track. 

"You will met him later on today. He touches down around," Stefan glances at his watch. "An hour and a half from now. It's currently 1:45," Stefan's face turns red.

"Wow. Didn't know it was that late."

"The story!" Stefan tries to restain his anger, he failed. The outburst won a laugh from everyone. 

"Calm your shit, Salvatore," Kol says. "I'm resuming."

*****

Kol speeds away with a huge smile on his face. He lowers his head to hide his blush, he did have a reputation to keep after all. He was the Mikaelson that was known to be a hurricane and he wanted to keep it that way. The mind distraction almost causes him to collide with a car. Fear and bile both rose within Kol, he didn't know which one was worse. 

"Since when do you use cars, Nik?" Kol says with a hint of fear. Klaus only replies with his scheming grin. He wanted something. Shit! 

"Since it's hard to track you down, little brother," Elijah says getting out the car fixing his newly pressed suit. "I know you have been daggered for a decade, but cars are still the easiest mode of transportation."

"Leave the boy alone," Rebecca says in one annoyed filled sigh, also stepping out the car. She is wearing a shoe-covering electric-blue halter top evening gown- that flowed in the wind like waves brushing upon the sand, with her hair pinned in a bun.

"What do you want?" Kol's ready to defend himself; if it comes to that, but three against one isn't a fair fight. "To put me back in a box?" He slowly backs up, but not enough for them not to notice. He hopes.

"We aren't going to hurt you, baby brother." Elijah moves closer. "You have my word."

"I guess I'm a little short of assurance, aren't I?"

"I promise you. Nothing will happen. Actually, this involves young Jeremy," Klaus says. "You seem to be getting closer to him."

Klaus wraps his arm around Kol's neck, and brings him in closer for a hug. 

*****  
Elena lays on Stefan's lap, as he lays with a pillow behind his head. 

"What did they want with Jeremy?" Elena asks. "A thought also keeps swimming in my head; when did you all turn back?"

"You will know by the end of the story," Kol replies. 

"I'm pissed that you had to even go through this to be free from them," Jeremy takes a deep breath to subdue his anger. "When I see Klaus..."

"I did it for us," Kol holds his chin. "Nik would have always been after us. The only way I could win was become something stronger than a vampire," Kol explains. "I had to become a witch. I needed my power back, I was always stronger than Nik in magic."

"So, finish," Ernie says. 

"I forgot that you and Jack were here," Kol says. 

"Keep it up, Mikaelson," Jack warns. 

*****  
Klaus finally decides to join the conversation outside of the car. Kol tries to keep his cool. The fear mixed with nausea was making the task very difficult. He wasn't scared of Klaus exactly, but of the weapon he holds, his freedom. 

"What do you want, Klaus?" Kol's voice gets shaky. Kol clears his throat and repeats the question with more confidence. 

"You don't have nothing to fear, Kol, as long as you do what I ask," Klaus says. He pulls the dagger and a vile of white oak ash from his jacket pockets. "I am actually inviting you and Young Jeremy to a party," Klaus puts away the items. 

*****  
"The first date was a party?" Elena asks in disbelief. "Why am I not surprised? Jeremy loves a good party."

"Nik wasn't the only one that had a plan," Kol stares at the ground. "I had my own plan."

*****  
"Why should I bring him, Nik?" Kol's anger rose as soon as Jeremy's name was bought into Klaus' plan. "Nik, you may not be able to be killed, but Rebekah and Elijah, your always and forever clique, can be killed. 

"Kol, watch your language, sounds like a threat," Elijah says as he takes off his jacket. 

"Nik, what is the one thing that can kill you?" Kol asks with a smile on his face. 

"Our Aunt Dahlia destroyed the white oak stake," Klaus sounds amazed. "Now, you are going to bring Young Jeremy to this party, and you will do it because I told you."

"That's not good enough for me," Kol turns to leave , SNAP, and Kol was laying on the ground. 

*****  
"They just left you there?" Jack asks. 

"Dude, that's fucked up!" Ernie says with anger. "They better hope I don't run into them."

"Ernie, if I had a dollar for every time they betrayed me, I would be a trillionaire," Kol says. "The forgotten and less cared about sibling, besides Finn. I knew I had to get revenge, more importantly, I wanted to protect Jeremy."

*****  
A few hours later Kol wakes up in the middle of the street. The stars stare at him in the black night sky. He rubs his neck and looks around at the crowd around him. 

"Are you okay? You've been out for hours." The mysterious lady's aura was freaking Kol the hell out, for the first time in 1000 years he got Goosebumps. 

"Yeah. What time is it?" Kol asks the crowd. 

The lady answers. "7:45."

"Fuck! I have to go." Kol slowly gets off the ground. He pushes his way through the crowd. Most of the people try to stop him to get medical attention. He's starts to lose air as if the sea of people was drowning him. "What's happening to me?"

"It's okay, Kol, I will take care of you." The lady smiles, Kol blacks out, but not before seeing two huge, buff, good-looking men. 

****  
"Kol, who was it that found you?" Elena asks. Kol shrugs. 

"I don't know," Kol pauses. "It felt as though I have seen her before."

"Can you try and think harder?" Elena says. 

"The Other Side was made for supernatural creatures, it's still purgatory, I guess whomever made it didn't want to expose the secrets of the other side," Kol says. 

Jack places his hands on Kol's temples. Jack closes his eyes to focus on the imagines in Kol's head. Blood leaks from Jack's nose. Ernie pulls at Jack's hands, but they don't budge. Kol's eyes rolls to the back of his head. 

"Jack," Erine calls to him. "Jack. Jack. Jack." 

Stefan and Elena holds Ernie down. Ernie tries his hardest to fight off the vampires by regular means. He hates using magic to fight, but they gave him no choice. He needs to make sure Jack was okay.

"Kol, you have to stop fighting me," Jack says. 

Everyone turn their attention to Jack and Kol. Jeremy is the only person that isn't phased by the situation. 

"Care to explain what the hell is going on, Jeremy?" Stefan asks. 

"Jack is a witch, they have special abilities they are given to at birth. Bonnie can practice without a coven because he magic has almost no limits," Jeremy says. 

"So, Jack is like a psychic?" Elena asks with disbelief. 

"Like?" Ernie intrudes in the conversation after feeling offended. "He is a psychic. He gets premonitions and visions. He can read minds."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend," Elena says. 

"Anyway, Kol is the same thing," Jeremy says. 

"How come we didn't experience this when he was a vampire," Stefan asks. 

"You just answered your own question," Jeremy says. "Vampires aren't allowed to call on the gifts of nature and since his abilities are tied to nature, his gift was stripped from him too."

The rest of the group murmur in agreement. 

"Kol, let me in." Jack says. 

Blood leak from Kol's eyes. That causes concern to rise in Jeremy. Jeremy struggles to break the bond between Kol and Jack. 

"Kol has used his abilities in almost a thousand years," Ernie explains. "His power is too raw. He can kill the both of them."

Bonnie barges into the room. "Phasmatos Separatio Animi." 

Both men collapse on the bed. Bonnie opens Kol's eyelids. His irises are visible once again. 

"Kol is fine," Bonnie says. 

"Bonnie, I am glad you are here," Elena hugs her. "How did you know what was going on?"

"My grams," Bonnie says. "Although the Other Side is gone, she was able to still reach me. She told me that I had to save a family member."

"Jack was reading Kol's mind," Ernie says. 

"Kol was a prodigy when he was a witch. He had abilities that witches only get every couple of centuries," Bonnie says. She walks over to Kol, she places her hands gently on each temple. "Kol's power isn't on the wavelength of regular witches, his spiritual power is tenfold, stronger than a coven leader."

"Okay and this means?" Stefan asks. 

"Kol doesn't have to ask the power of the spirits to use their power. He can tap into it. His psychic abilities are so fine tuned that he actually begin to see the dead, speak to them, even control them against their will."

"The dead don't have minds; do they?" Jeremy asks. 

"When you were dead, did you think? Feel?" Bonnie asks. "I know I did."  
"But you see your grams all the time," Stefan says. "I thought all witches could do that."

"No," Bonnie starts. "I can only see grams because we are blood-linked, and even then, she has to want to contact me or vice-versa. Kol can see them all the time. If he needed a specific witch, he could just seek their energy."

"How strong is he?" Stefan asks. 

"He's so strong that his mother had to transform him while under a spell. She would have died with a thought."

Jack intakes a huge breath of air. He coughs a little before sitting up on the bed. He holds his throbbing head. He looks at Bonnie. 

"Bonnie?" Jack asks. 

"You must be Jack," Bonnie smiles. 

"Did you know you had a cousin?" Elena asks. 

"Jack's not my cousin," Bonnie starts. "He's my brother."

Everyone look at each other in shock except for Jack. Jack tries to get the pain in his head to silence. Bonnie raises her hand and his headache vanishes. 

"Thanks," Jack says. 

"Abby had only one kid, you, Bonnie," Stefan says. 

"She had one when she was a teenager, she never talked about it much. Then she left me with my father."

"Our mother must have had a fetish for humans," Jack says. "Our coven has a strict rule about witches and humans having children. They exiled mom and my father ran away with me," Jack says. 

"That explains why Grams wasn't in a coven, they must have exiled our whole bloodline," Bonnie says.

"You have the power and gift to start another one, Bonnie," Jack says. 

"We will talk about that later, what were you looking for?" Bonnie asks never moving from her spot.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Ernie asks. He gives his man a bottle of water. Jack gulps down the water. 

"Yeah. I heard stories about the witch who created the other side," Jack finishes the water. "I just never thought the stories were true."

"You saw Qetsyiah?" Bonnie says. "Our family has a bloodline connected back to her." 

"She's our ancestor," Jack says. "I know. She contacts me through dreams. She told me to come here and find you. That a war was about to begin."

"So another Tuesday in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie jokes. 

"Do you know Emily?" Ernie asks. "She has the same last name as you, Bonnie."

"She's our great-great-grandmother," Bonnie says. "How do you know about her?"

"She looks too young to be a great-great-grandmother." Ernie pulls up a photo of her on his phone. She has a styled short black hair, with a milk chocolate complexion, her eyes are soft, warm, and brown, she was thin and slender. 

"That's her," Bonnie says. "This is insane, she's been dead for a century and a half." 

Kol finally wakes. Jeremy hugs him first. Kol looks around the room in surprise with a hint of fear. 

"What the hell happened?" Kol asks. 

"You were trying to fight Jack by trapping him in your mind," Bonnie says. 

"Where the bloody hell did you come from, Bonnie?" Kol asks. 

"I was in class and then I came to save your ass, again," Bonnie says moving closer to Elena. 

"Thanks," Kol says. "Did you find out who is was?"

"An ancestor, the one who created the Other Side," Jack says. 

"Oh shit!" Kol sits up. The speed knocks him back down. "I heard about her through my mother's tales. She was crazy about Silas and he shattered her heart."

"She created the Other Side for her and Silas, but she didn't know that all supernatural creatures would be trapped there," Bonnie says. "Nature always have a way to maintain balance. Witches are to be servants to nature and do things for personal gain/interest."

"Kol, are you feeling okay to finish the story?" Ernie asks. 

Kol nods. Kol sits up slowly. He uses Jeremy as a rest. Kol looks even more pale. He looks as if he's about to vomit all over the place. 

"Kol, if you need more time, it's fine," Elena says. 

"It's fine," Kol says. "I'm trying to make the room stop spinning," Kol says. A few moments later the room stops spinning. "Now where was I?"

*****  
Qetsyiah wakes Kol from his sleep. She gently places her hand on his chest to keep him from getting up from the couch. "Where am I?" A small panic rises inside him. He looks around in the living room. "Please, don't kill me." He pleas. 

"You don't want to get dizzy," Qetsyiah lays Kol back on the couch. "I am not here to hurt you. I actually want to help. I have seen the way your siblings mistreat you," She leaves the room for a minute. Kol hears running water. "Besides, I don't want blood to ruin and clash with the colors of my cabin." She talks over the water. 

Kol slowly sits up. Qetsyiah gives him some water. "Thanks." He takes a huge gulp of the water. The water lands more on Kol than in this mouth. Once he finishes, he takes in the scenery of the cabin. 

They are in a cabin in isolation. No town, people, or even the sound of cars for miles. All you see are trees, plants, and the sun. This would remind you of a cabin in horror flicks. Except the outside looks welcoming and brand new. 

The inside was welcoming as well. Photos on the wall of Qetsyiah and the two guys she is with. Brown fur furniture furnishes the living room. A handmade fireplace remains unused. Plasma screen TV sits above the fireplace. 

The kitchen has a Maroon color scheme. A updated stainless steel stove, fridge, and sink brings the whole place together. The wooden floors, the same as the living room, was finished with a nice gloss. The same wood that makes the cabin also made the dining table, chair set. The house smelled of pine and soot, which Kol has always enjoyed as a kid. 

Don't get Kol started on curtains. He always shopped for curtains first, it was his favorite accessory. If the curtains didn't blend with the color scheme, he didn't trust you and you are a devil-worshipper. Now he wasn't a decorator, but he could pick out some nice curtains. 

The colors went with the earthy tones of the tone. They were a light brown and maroon. He almost gives a sigh of relief when the color scheme of them matches the color scheme of the living room. 

"I can help you become a witch again," Qetsyiah disturbs Kol's admiration of the cabin.

Kol raises an eyebrow. Those words dance in this ear. The sweet melody of the words 'witch again' waltz on his eardrum. Those words were never thought of-let along said aloud. 

"I'm an Original I can't practice magic, and even if I were human I would die." He whispers with the shadow of reality smothering his words. 

A huge wave of sorrow and disappointment crashes his parade in his head, drowning any thought of living with Jeremy- a human life. He never had a lover that made him want to be human. 

Kol loves the advantages of being immortal, you never die or have to fear death, but with that comes the shredding of your heart every time. Your emotions are forever cursed by nature. Nature didn't just take your inability to feel the sun, with it took the inability to never heal your heart's scars. Wounds that are core deep make you numb to heartbreak, then he met Jeremy. He never felt so alive. He wanted to be alive. To tan with him in the sun and not burst into the Human Torch. He wants to eat regular food, and not somebody's vein-like an animal. 

He didn't want to be a monster. A hideous creature to be feared and hunted. He hates moving city to city because of an unquenchable thirst for blood. The idea of being human revives in his mind like flowers reviving from the spring's sun rays. Qetsyiah was offering him the sun- warmth, protection, and love. He wasn't letting this dream die, not without a fight. It was now him vs. nature and this bitch wasn't winning this time. 

"What if I killed you and brought you back before crossing over?" She says calmly while drinking tea. "Tea?" She asks. When she doesn't hear a response from Kol, she puts her cup on the table. 

"Why would I need to die?" The lady was crazy if she thought Kol would agree to that. 

"Well, the cure would kill you if removed from your body, meaning I would have to drain all the blood from your body. Leave enough so your heart can be restarted, and it will produce your blood thus allowing you to live, it's like tricking the aging process."

"That sound easy enough," Kol says with enthusiasm. "But what if this doesn't work."

"If not, then I have another plan in the making." She says with a light infliction in her voice. 

Kol is desperate, he doesn't want Klaus to no longer inject fear in his heart, literally, Klaus controls every aspect of his life. He chooses when Kol would live, eat, and do with his free time. 

"What do I have to lose?" He says with a hint of irony. 

"Well, you lose the love of your life, your life, your siblings." She starts naming the obvious things he holds dear to him. He rolls his eyes.

"That's all? Then let's get started," Kol says. "If I get to get away from my siblings, then so be it."

*****  
Elena's mouth hangs open. "She just helped you?" She says in one breath. Before she catches her breath she continues. "She put us through hell before she even helped us. She fried Stefan's brain to kill Silas! The bitch is crazy! She has to want something in return." Elena runs out of breath. She takes a huge breath. 

"What did she want in return?" Bonnie asks.

*****  
Qetsyiah brings up a black duffel bag from the basement, and a huge spell book. "There's one thing I need from you."

"Of course. What do you want?" Kol tries to swallow the annoyance in his voice. 

"When I drain your blood, I need to keep it, well some of it." She says in a cheery tone.

"Why?" Kol says backing away from Qetsyiah slowly, but the two buff been stands behind Kol. Kol pulls out his vampire fangs, and the two lower their hands, that are pointed at Kol- which causes him to fall to his knees. Kol let out a loud and pain filled roar.

"I need to turn all of your siblings back into humans. Your blood will not only track them, but it's used in the spell to turn them." 

"I guess you can have it. Just as long as the spell works." Kol tries to get his heart to stop banging against his chest. He felt like a cartoon character. Kol hasn't experienced this much fear in a long time. He wasn't weak. Always one step ahead of everyone, even Klaus, at times. 

"The spell is already working. You are feeling fear. A human emotion." 

"How is it working?" Says trying to hold on to something for balance. "I feel human emotions all of the time," Kol yells. The pain infliction spell ends. 

"They aren't going to hurt you, this is part of the spell that makes you dizzy. I know I did it to myself," Qetsyiah says a spell over a candle while running the blade through the flame. 

"Are you sure you want this? Your will plays a huge part in this spell. You need to be ready," Qetsyiah removes the blade from the flame and dips it in a solution of White Oak. "This will take 30 minutes."

Kol stares at her soaking the blade in the solution. He doesn't want to die again, but he will take risk for Jeremy. 

"Do you know any spells?" She asks. "I know it's been a thousand years, but you were the one to train young witches."

"Who do you think invented Alchemy Magic?"

"The fusion of science and magic," She says. "What a genius form of magic. You were always strong Kol, and your siblings know that fact."

A minute later, Kol phone goes off, scaring everyone in the room. Kol reaches into his pocket- Jeremy- appears on the screen. His heart jumps with glee and if they had legs, would cartwheel. He presses the button before he missed the call. 

"Hey, Jeremy," Kol blushes, which he is glad Jeremy couldn't see.

"Hey, Kol," Jeremy smiles. "Didn't want you to worry I wasn't into you. Besides, I wanted to hear your sexy accent." 

Kol blushes and places his hand behind his neck. Kol has never felt the emotions he felt when he was with Jeremy. He can hear the colors in the air and feel the sun without bursting into flames. He feels warm inside and he wants to shout to the world. 

"Hey, I have a change of plans. How are you with high society parties?" If this plan worked, he was glad he ran into Klaus. 

"Yeah... you know... I go to them all the time." Jeremy laughs. 

"I'm guessing no. Do you want to go with me to this dance tonight?"

"Yes. I do. I don't have money..."

"I will handle it all," Although he has a plan, there's a chance that it could fail and lead Jeremy to his death. Kol wipes away a tear that escaped. "Meet you at nine."

"Okay," Jeremy hangs up the phone. 

Kol slowly puts his phone away. "I want to start this spell. I want to protect Jeremy."

"Let the reign begin." Qetsyiah has a sly smirk on her face. The blade is a crimson red. 

"Let's get this started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait! Enjoy!


	5. Eternity's Time Has Run Out - Kol's Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol is on a mission to finally put his brother's threats to rest. After finding what he needed on the Other Side, he now is embarked on a mission, but not before he takes Jeremy out on a date.
> 
> Jeremy and Kol arrive at the party where they need Freya, the missing sister, and he gets a fraction of her power. 
> 
> Jeremy discovers a truth about himself and Matt. Kol's plan sets into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes at the end of the chapter because I wanted Bonnie to be in Portland with them fighting against Kai. Up to this point, she had no idea of what was happening with their relationship until she gets to Portland. 
> 
> Might re-write the whole chapter. I don't know yet. Thoughts?

Bonnie, who lays on Elena's shoulder, speaks first. "So, the deal was to make your siblings witches again?"

"Bonnie, if you were listening then you would have heard me say that," Kol says. 

Jeremy smacks Kol in the back of the head. Kol glares at Jeremy.

"Don't be rude, Kol," Jeremy says. 

Stefan gazes at his watch. He pulls out his phone and types in coordinates to the airport. 

"Just what I thought," Stefan says. He rises from the bed. "Sorry, I have to go and it was getting to the good part. You will have to tell me the rest later," Stefan says. With that the vampire leaves a gust of wind behind. 

"How did she make you a witch again?" Erine asks. 

*****

Qetsyiah brings out a bowl, some herbs, and the blade that she heated on the flame. Kol lays on a table. 

"I am going to use your blood to begin the cure," Qetsyiah explains. "Then once you take the cure, I will kill you and cause you to age and then once you are dead, I will rip you from the other side."

"Sounds easy enough," Kol says. 

"You will have enemies on the newly made other side," she says. 

"Don't worry about that, I can handle myself," Kol says with confidence.

"Your family has acquired many enemies over a thousand years."

"They have enemies, I was in a box for majority of that time," Kol releases the venomous truth.

"Either way, the witches and creatures on the other side will try and kill you, and especially when they know you will be over there."

"Oh great, what will I ever do?" Kol asks with great sarcasm. Enemies are something that he is used to because of his siblings, not that he was innocent himself, but his siblings are the reason why they have so many enemies, and now he may have to fight some of them.

Qetsyiah lights the candles with a spell. "Incendo." 

The flames are green, she uses magic to stir the blood first, and then she adds the herbs. She uses the same spell to light the blood on fire. It comes to a boiling point. 

*****  
"How could she do a spell that powerful without a special event?" Bonnie asks. 

"She had the power of the blood moon," Kol answers. 

"Wait, you have only been a witch for all of three weeks?" Bonnie asks. 

"Yeah," Kol answers. "It feels great. I haven't missed a beat with my power."

*****  
Kol phone rings once more. Kol reaches into his pocket and fishes for his phone. He looks at the screen and his heart jumps. Kol rushes to answer.

"Hey." Kol sits up on the table. "What's wrong?"

"I realized that I don't have the money to buy a fancy outfit for your party," Jeremy says. 

"I told you that I will handle it, so let me handle it."

"Okay, okay, I hear you," Jeremy says. 

"We have to complete this spell now, if you want to protect your lover," Qetsyiah yells. 

"What spell? What is she talking about, Kol?" Jeremy bombards questions at Kol. 

"I have to go, love, I will talk to you in an hour," Kol says. "I will have someone fit you for your size. I'm going to text you the number and you can tell them all of the details. They know that I'm paying; don't worry about money."

"Kol, we need to hurry up and finish this spell before the witches on the other side can channel this blood moon as well."

"I really have to go, love, love you." Kol freezes in place after he realizes what he has said. 

"Did you just say," Jeremy taunts.

"I regret it already," Kol attempts to remain calm. "I know it's too soon and everything. I mean it was really an accident," Kol stumbles over his word. 

"I have strong feelings for you too. I will see you later." Jeremy hangs up the phone. After Kol forces the nausea back down, he reclaims his spot on the table. 

"If you use him as your reason for survival, there's no reason why you can't beat them," Qetsyiah says. 

Kol looks at her with confusion twisted on his face. 

"The creatures from the Other Side," she says. 

"Right," Kol answers. Jeremy was one of his reasons for doing this spell. This was a huge risk and Kol wanted to put all his chips on this last hand. 

"The mixture to the cure is done." She grabs the bowl from the table and pours the contents into a cup. "Now I will spell the blood. That will take about ten minutes or so, and then you can drink it."

"Why do I have to lay on the table?" Kol asks. "It's freezing and I'm a vampire."

"Because I have to start this part." She slices Kol's wrist. He winces from the burn. 

"Why does this burn?" He glances at his wrist and notices the singes on his skin. 

Blood pours into a bucket on the floor. Kol is a bit mesmerized by the amount of blood he's losing in a short time. 

"The blade is infused with vervain and white oak, I needed to make sure you bleed and not heal," she says. "Phasmatos, Ab ultimo fine, ad occasum solis, maledictionem super converso anima sua." She begins the spell by waving her hands above the cup. A small flame appears on top of the liquid. "Ab ultimo fine, ad occasum solis, maledictionem super converso anima sua."

"Doesn't this mean that I will bleed before you are done with the spell?" Kol asks. 

"Vampires can produce blood cells at a fast rate, you will be fine, man," one of the guys say. 

The room begins to move counter clockwise. Kol focuses his attention on the window, but the window begins to twist. He uses his free hand to wipe his eyes. He glares at the window once again, and he gets the same result. The blood loss is starting to get to him.

"Ab ultimo fine, ad occasum solis, maledictionem super converso anima sua," Qetsyiah chants one more time. 

Once she's done with chanting the flame vanishes. She gives Kol the remainder of the contents. He sits up enough to drink the cure. Memories flood his mind; the death of Henrik, waking up as a vampire, even his ex-boyfriend, Nikolas, from the werewolf tribe. The blood flow increases. 

"How do I know when it's," Kol starts his question, but he's too weak to finish. 

Sweat soak his body, causing his clothes to stick to him. He definitely needed a shower before his date with Jeremy. 

"Before you completely die, I need to see if it worked," she says. She walks into Kol's line of vision.

Kol lifts his hands, but they are too heavy. They were heavy as forty-five pound dumbbells attached to his arms. He focuses on the candle that Qetsyiah used. 

"Phasmatos hic motus," Kol musters up some energy to say. 

The candle doesn't move. He repeats the spell once more, and still nothing. He shouts the spell and the candle moves some. Excitment and glee fills Kol's heart and body. 

"You are a witch again," she says. "Remember you have until nine. Don't want to be late for your date."

"How will you know I am here?" Kol asks. 

"You will perform the spell, it will be hidden and you will be the only to know it exists."

Kol finally dies. He wakes up on the Other Side. He stares at his body lying on the table. He glances at Qetsyiah cleaning up the blood and his body. The two men clean up the contents from the spell. 

"Alright," Kol says. "I have to find this spell. Good thing I am close to my body and I am inside."

*****  
"Why didn't you just jump inside your body?" Jack asks. "You had the keys to do so, right?"

Kol shakes his head. 

"There was one thing that I needed and that required me to leave the protective barrier of the house."

"You didn't mention anything about ingredients," Bonnie says. 

"I didn't mention a lot of things when we were in Portland," Kol says. Bonnie glares at Kol. "I needed to find my mother."

"Why?" Bonnie asks. 

"It was a spell to reverse vampirism without going through the trouble I went through," Kol says. 

"There's a spell to end vampirism?" Elena asks. 

"Yes, but it's very dangerous spell and can provoke the aging; which is why you need the complete spell on how she did it in the first place," Kol says. 

"You already know the spell don't you?" Bonnie asks. 

"Only to break a sire link, not reverse the spell," Kol answers. "It requires a large amount of dark spirit magic and the ingredients used in the spell," Kol says. 

"I remember Rebekah burning all of the white oak years ago when she killed Elena," Jeremy says. 

"From the underground-witches-channel, a witch from New Orleans told me that your aunt destroyed the stake," Bonnie says. 

"How did you get that ingredient?" Elena asks. 

"Nik kept a small vile on his person, but that's not the source that I got it from," Kol says. He switches his gaze to the ground. "I am not from Mystic Falls, I am from a small village in Europe and every three hundred years white oak trees grown in our small village."

"Okay, I know that Europe and here is separated by some oceans, how did you get all of that here?" Ernie asks. 

"That New Orleans witch that Bonnie was talking about," Kol says. "Before I came back here or went to Denver, my mother bought my back in NOLA." 

"Crafty," Bonnie says. "You used her to get the white oak and the ingredients for you."

"You had a doppelganger the whole time." He glances at Elena. 

"Actually, Katherine helped me, love," Kol says. "She wanted me to stop her aging in return for her blood."

"What's the spell?" Bonnie asks. 

"I will tell you, but I want to finish the story." Kol smiles. 

*****  
Kol struts towards the door. He uses a spell to open the door and it works. 

"Fuck yes!" He jumps with glee. "I didn't think that would work."

"Kol has his magic back," one of Klaus' enemies say. 

"Ami, what do you want?" Kol asks in annoyance. "I am a busy man."

"You aren't the only one who will be busy," another vampire from Klaus' sireline appears in front of Kol. 

"Great, it's you Gregorio." Kol rolls his eyes. "I didn't kill you."

"You will do just fine," he says. 

A bunch of Klaus' enemies come from their hiding places to confront Kol. Witches, werewolves, and vampires surround Kol. The situation looks bleak for Kol. With time ticking, he doesn't have any option but to fight. 

"You will pay for your siblings' sins," a witch that Rebekah killed says.

"Why am I paying for their sins?" Kol asks. "I didn't kill any of you. I am trying to rid the world of them too."

"Yeah, right," Gregorio says.

"You can see all from this side, you know I have been daggered."

"Yeah, we know what happened to you." Abby Bennett, Bonnie and Jack's mother approaches Kol. "Your siblings are the reason why I am a dead vampire."

"I am sorry that they did this to you," Kol tries to sympathize. 

"If you want to make it up to us." One of the witches inflicts pain onto Kol. "This is the way to do so."

Kol holds on to a tombstone for balance. One of the werewolves charge at Kol. He lifts him and throws him into a tombstone. 

"Motus!" Another witch throws Kol into a tree.

"How does it feel to be powerless?" The witch who threw Kol against the tree asks. 

Kol doesn't answer. 

"No answer?" Gregorio asks. 

Another witch lifts Kol from the ground and throws him to the vampires. 

"You might can't be turned from in here, but that doesn't mean we can't feed on you," one of the vampires Klaus killed says. 

He exposes his vampire fangs to Kol's neck. The vampire bursts into flames. 

"What the hell did you do?" Another vampire asks. 

The group looks helpless at the burning vampire. 

"Don't worry, he will be fine. He's already dead."

"What the hell did you do?" Gregorio asks. 

"I turned my blood into vervain mixed with a bit of heat," Kol says. 

"What kind of magic is that?" Another witch ask. 

"Bio-alchemy." Kol heals his wound. "I invented. Your body is the best weapon when you are a witch."

"If you can make your siblings killable, then I will help you myself," Abby says. "I kind of loved having my magic."

"Believe me, I want them as dead as you want them," Kol reassures the group. 

"Summoning your mother is going to be a hard task." Abby approaches Kol. "Can you handle it?"

"Bring it," Kol says. "How long is this going to take? I have a date tonight."

"You have to channel something that she loves the most," Abby says.

"The legend is that she loved her children too much, that she turned you into vampires," another witch says. 

"That's true. She loved us too damn much," Kol says. "I never asked for any of it, you know. I loved my magic." Kol gazes at everyone surrounding the area. "I didn't ask to be anything other than a witch, I remember waking up and being a damn vampire. I was angry, and I took it out on innocent people, people who has nothing to do with it." Kol wipes the tears from his face. 

"None of the vampires asked for it," Abby begins. "Well, not all of them, but we need to get this spell started." Abby points to a general direction. "We need to find your mother's tombstone."

Kol and Abby walks towards the woods. Unlike the real world, the area didn't give off an eerie feeling, although they were dead. Kol notices some of the teens doing things they weren't supposed to do. For a reason or another he sees the Other Side differently. Maybe it's because he wasn't a vampire anymore, or that he has a plan that may actually work. No, it wasn't either of those, it was the fact that he was close to finally claiming a real love. 

"Just about another ten minute walk," Kol says. 

Abby and Kol continued the rest of the walk in silence. A group of vampires attack Abby and Kol. 

"Mikaelson!" A vampire yells.

"Jacob Muse," Kol says with surprised. "I thought you were dead ages ago?"

"Technically, I was, when your brother Finn turned me," Jacob says. Jacob approaches Kol. "See, Kol, I loved my life as a human and then your brother turned me into this monster who feeds on people."

"I didn't know, Jacob!" Kol backs away from Jacob. 

Jacob was a hunter in the Old Country. His own father trained him on how to be a Viking, from hunting to courting. His father wasn't one to care what his children liked as long as their mates can defend them, and they wasn't a werewolf. 

"I'm trying to remember what he said to me," Jacob begins. "'How are you going to protect my brother being human?' And then snapped my neck."

The other vampire has Abby by her throat. Abby legs dangle off the ground. 

"If we weren't already dead I would kill you, but torture sounds so much fun."

Jacob throws a hunting knife toward Kol, Kol blocks and the knife stops inches from his face. 

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asks. 

"This." Kol deflects the knife, hitting Jacob in the left eye. Jacob howls as he tries to remove the knife, but Kol uses his magic to push it deeper. 

"Your friend dies," the vampire holding Abby says. 

"Motus," a familiar voice says.

The vampire and Abby fly into a tree. Abby landing on top of the other vampire. Kol spins on his heel towards the voice. Sheila Bennett saves them from the vampires. 

"Mother, I thought that you found peace," Abby says, 

"I did, but then I couldn't really find peace when Bonnie needed one of us." Sheila hugs her daughter. "Kol, you are a strong witch, now finish this." She turns her gaze towards Jacob, who's missing an eye.

"I am going to kill you, Kol." Jacob retrieves his sword. 

"Then do it," Kol says. "Too late. Incendo."

Jacob burst into flames. His howls fill the Other Side. The Bennett women stare at him.

"What?" Kol shrugs it off. "He was boring me with his empty threats."

"Your mother's tombstone is nearby," Sheila says. 

"How did you know?"

"That you are looking for your mother?" Sheila asks. "Witches are gossipy people."

"Of course they are," Kol says. 

"We need to get there before the blood moon begins," Abby says. 

The three finally reach the tombstone. It only reads her name, Esther Mikaelson. 

"That's what happens when no one cares about you," Kol says. 

The other two remain quiet. Kol lays on the ground near the tombstone. Sheila places herself by his side, on her knees. She uses a rock to cut Kol. Blood drips on to the tombstone. 

"Phasmatos qui vocat vos." Sheila repeats five times before Esther appears. 

Esther kneels besides her son. "Kol, how did you... what is going on?" She glances at Sheila and Abby. 

"I need the original spell you used for the vampirism."

"It's in my grimoire, which is cloaked to look like a modern day cookbook," Esther says. "What do you need with that spell, Kol? That spell is what started this whole mess to begin with."

"I am going to reverse it, and destroy it."

"How are you going to do that?" Abby asks. "There's generations of vampires."

"By using the original vampires," Kol says. 

"Davina Claire has broken your brother's sire line," Esther says. 

"There's always a work around with magic, you should know that Esther," Sheila says. 

"Protect my son as I am unable. I had to channel other witches to use magic, but once I created vampires, they turned on me."

"I will protect him as if he were one of my family members," Sheila says. 

"The grimoire is with the Gemini Coven; they are the only ones with the knowledge to cloak," Esther says. 

"Where can I find them?"

"They are in Portland," Esther says. 

*****  
"I had the displeasure of running into the son of the coven leader," Bonnie says. "He was very charming to say the least."

"Their father isn't too friendly all together," Kol says. 

*****  
"I noticed that you have some magic flowing through you," Esther says. She graps Kol's hands. "Don't make the mistake that I have with magic. Magic will protect you if you allow it, but it can also heal."

"Mother," Kol manages to get out. He struggles to hold back his tears and cries. "I always thought you hated us for being vampires."

"I loved my children, not the monsters I turned them into," Esther says. 

Esther wipes the tears from Kol's face. She pulls Kol for an embrace. 

"Sweetie, I love you and your siblings. Save them for me. Do what I couldn't." She releases Kol. "Sheila, please send him back."

Sheila waves her hands and Kol was back in the real world. Kol glances as the blood bag attached to his arm. Qetsyiah enters the room that he's in. 

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah." Kol sits up against the wall. "It's in Portland."

"The home of the famous Gemini Coven."

"Never heard of them, and I have traveled with witches."

"Prepare for your date, and then we will talk more about this plan." She tosses Kol his phone. "Your lover called about 20 minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"9:45." She glances at her watch. 

"Fuck!" Kol hops out of the bed pulling the IV cart with him. "Ouch!"

"Idiot, I was going to have the guys unhook you from the needle, but since you are in a hurry," she says. "Motus." The needle is removed from Kol's arm. 

Kol listens to the messages. He listens to the ones Jeremy have sent telling him that he's ready for Kol to come. Then he notices one from Klaus. He skips that message to search for Jeremy's contact information. Jeremy answers on the first ring. 

"Kol, what the hell is going on?" Jeremy says. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I got held up for a bit." Kol searches the house for his jacket. 

Now that he was human, the autumn wind was a bitch on his skin. He locates his jacket in the living room on the couch. He snatches it and speeds out of the door. He hears beeping in his ear, Klaus number is on the screen. He ignores it to continue his conversation with Jeremy. 

"Did you hear me?" Jeremy asks. 

"Yes, you are pissed that you have been wearing a tux for almost an hour and you hate looking like an idiot."

"Hurry the hell up!" Jeremy's threat holds no weight. 

"Yes, sir," Kol jokes. 

"Text me when you get here, I don't want my aunt to make a deal about you being here and how cute we are together."

Kol laughs. He wishes now his mother was alive to witness the happiness that Kol has found. He has mortality, he has his magic, and potentially a guy who can actually grow old and die besides. He doesn't have to witness anymore lovers' funerals, or have to worry about outliving them.  
Kol rushes into his apartment. He freezes for a moment, the compulsion that he has on the people on the town has been lifted when he became a witch. The tuxedo he had ordered wasn't going to be on his bed as he ordered. 

The hurries into his bedroom to find an outfit. The tuxedo and shoes he ordered are on the bed to his surprised. It has a note attached: Thank you for the business, Kol. BTW, you can't compel a witch. 

Kol chuckles to himself. That was one advantage he has over his siblings. He can't be compelled. 

He dashes into the shower and puts on his tuxedo. He finishes tying his red bowtie. Kol admires himself in the mirror. He loves how the color red always bought out the green in his eyes. Again his phone rings, and Klaus' name appears again. Kol graps his phone and wishes he had the power to crush the phone, the only perk of being a vampire. 

"What, Nik?" Kol answers with annoyance. 

"Is that any way to talk to your older brother, Kol?" Klaus asks. 

"You can rot in hell with Rebekah and Elijah." Kol dashes out of the room into the living room. "What the hell do you want?" Kol opens the door and Elijah is on the opposite side. 

Kol doesn't have fear this time around. Elijah tries to force himself into Kol's apartment. 

"What's wrong, brother, can't get in?"

"This is impossible, only a human..." Elijah looks at Kol in shock and then smirks. 

"Yes, you can't get in unless you are invited, which you are not, now get the hell away from my door."

"Why don't you invite me in and see if you have the same confidence?" Elijah says. 

"I know your plan, Nik, and it's not going to work," Kol says. "Come in, Elijah."

Elijah uses his vamp speed to reach Kol, but before laying his hands on Kol, Kol uses the pain infliction spell and then breaks Elijah's neck. 

"I invite you into my home and you attack me," Kol kneels beside Elijah's body. "Now you can leave, and the invitation is revoked." Kol raises his hands and pushes it towards the door. 

Elijah flies outside of the door, laying on the ground. Kol locks his door and continues his journey to Jeremy's house. 

"Oh, and Nik, if you send our dearest Elijah to try and deal with me again, he won't live the next time," Kol says. He hangs up the phone. 

He enters into his car and speeds his way through traffic to reach Jeremy's house. He makes the thirty minute drive in fifteen minutes. He didn't want to be disrespectful by honking the horn and risk waking up neighbors. He always thought requesting someone by horn was in poor taste, at least for a first date.

He beat himself up for forgetting flowers. Did Jeremy even like flowers? What did Jeremy like? What was his taste in music? Movies? This was a new emotion for Kol, not knowing what the future holds.

Kol rings the door bell. He waits patiently as Jeremy reveals himself in his tuxedo. Kol choose a pewter color for his date, and it bought out his eyes perfectly. Jeremy's hair was slicked back with hair gel. The tuxedo fit around his muscles well. He was giving Carlos more money for the masterpiece. 

"Ready to go? Kol finally manages to say. 

"Sure," Jeremy says. Jeremy closes the door behind him. 

Kol and Jeremy arrive at the party. A valet, someone Klaus compelled to work the party, greets them. Kol hands him the car keys. 

"If you scratch my car, I scratch your eyes from your head."

"Yes, sir," the valet says. 

"Was that all called for?" Jeremy asks. 

"Yes." Kol extends his hand for Jeremy to take. Jeremy accepts the offer and they stroll towards the party. "Besides, that car was expensive."

"I bet it was," Jeremy mocks. 

The couple reach the double doors. Two attendants open the door to the ball. Inside shined like a diamond. The first room was the hallway with two staircases on opposite sides of the wall. Carpet lined the middle of the hallway into the rest of the mansion. Kol and Jeremy follow the commotion and music. 

They reach the ball room. Another person opens the door for them. The ballroom is the size of a two stadium domes. Jeremy drops his mouth in amazement. Kol, on the other hand, is bored already. 

"Where is Elijah?" Rebekah asks.  
Jeremy leaps in front of Kol. "Stay back, Kol, she's dangerous." He takes out a blade from his jacket pocket. 

"Kol, seriously, you haven't told him?" Rebekah laughs. 

"What the hell is she talking about?" Jeremy turns to Kol. 

"She's obviously lying," Kol says. 

Kol glares at Rebekah and she collapses to the ground in pain. Her screams can't be heard. 

"Now, are you going to play nice, Miss?" Kol asks. 

"I'm going to kill you." Her vampires eyes and fangs are exposed. 

"And expose yourself in front of all these people," Kol says. "Go ahead and see if they accept you after that," Kol picks Rebekah off of the ground. "See, they love me here, vampire or witch, but you on the other hand, have made a name for yourself."

"How are you in my head?" Rebekah freaks out. "You haven't done that since before we were," Rebekah freezes. "That's what happened to Elijah."

"He came to my house uninvited and then tried to attack me," Kol says. 

"You know the Mikaelsons?" Jeremy asks.

"I know of them," Kol says. 

"Where is he?"

"He wakes when I say," Kol says. "I always have been friends with witches. He's daggered." Kol snaps his fingers and a group of five take Rebekah into the hallway and daggers her. "Just like you will be."

"You took down an Original!" Jeremy says with glee. "Shit! I didn't know you were a witch."

"He wasn't, at least for a thousand years," Klaus says. 

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy asks. 

"He's the one throwing the party," Kol answers.

"Brother, I threw this party as an apology and acceptance into "always and forever"," Klaus says. "As soon as Rebekah and Elijah arrive, we can introduce you as family."

"You are related to them?" Jeremy backs away from Kol.

"Jeremy, I know what you are thinking and it's not that. I promise you." Kol tries to close the distance between him and Jeremy. 

"Stay the hell away from me!" Jeremy storms out of the doors. 

"Jeremy," Kol calls for Jeremy. "Jeremy!" Kol turns to chase Jeremy, but Klaus grips Kol's wrist. "Get the bloody hell off of me." Kol's skin burns Klaus. 

"How did you do that?" Klaus asks. 

"He's a witch again, Klaus." Another witch joins the altercation. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Kol asks.

"I am the oldest, Mikaelson."

"Did Finn get a sex change since the last time we saw him?" Kol asks. "I mean no judgement or anything, but I remember my brother being the eldest Mikaelson."

"She's our sister, Freya," Nik says.

"Freya can die for all I care, I only have one sister and she's in a box."

"You did what?" Freya asks. 

"You are a nuisance to me." Kol raises his hands. "Phasmatos Somnum!" 

Freya collapses on they ground. Klaus catches her. 

"If you ruined my relationship, our siblings are dead and that's a promise." Kol storms out of the party. 

Kol fishes for his phone in his jacket pocket as he exits the mansion. His gaze catches Jeremy punching a tree. His heart shatters into millions of pieces. Kol staggers travels towards Jeremy. 

"Stay away from me your vampire trash!" Jeremy storms away from Kol. "You lied to me."

"I did lie to you and I'm so sorry." Kol follows Jeremy. "At least let me take you home?"

"You know where the fuck I live now," Jeremy says. "You are going to tell Klaus and my great-aunt will be in danger."

"I wouldn't put you or your aunt in danger," Kol says. Kol keeps up Jeremy's pace. "Jeremy, please, just listen."

"Two minutes." He spins to Kol. 

"I was an Original when I met you, yes, but I took the cure and became a witch to protect you."

"I don't need your protection."

"I know you are a hunter," Kol says. 

"A what?"

"A hunter born to hunt vampires. You bought a knife laced with vervain to a party."

"Yeah. Something told me that I should."

Kol inches closer. Jeremy this time doesn't move. 

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I was scared that you would have judged for being their sibling."

"That's why I am pissed." Jeremy takes a deep breath."You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth! You assume that I would judge you for being a vampire."

"It's not an easy species to date," Kol says. 

"Obviously it is since I dated one." Jeremy kisses Kol. Kol is stunned at first, but then he decides to give into temptation. "If you lie to me like that again, I will kill you."

"Yes, sir," Kol says. 

"Where is Rebekah and Elijah?"

"That was the truth, they are locked in boxes," Kol says. "They are sleep with the same daggers that Nik uses on me, but stronger. No one can remove them, but you and I."

"Me?"

"I trust you, and will need you to release them if I can't."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make Klaus see the light, but right now, to the car." Kol strolls to the car with Jeremy following. 

"How are you going to do that?"

"Nik loves those two and will do anything for them, but if not, I have a third option, but you won't like it."

"Does it involve Elena?"

"No," Kol says. "But does your friend Matt Donovan."

"Kol, if you," Jeremy starts before Kol cuts him off.

"He's going to be fine."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He's sleeping with my brother."

Jeremy freezes in shock before reaching the valet. 

"Wait, are you saying that Matt and Klaus are actually a thing?"

"For a while now, actually," Kol says. "I am going to use that to my advantage. My brother's fear is being alone, and I'm going to use Matt to do just that."

*****  
After Jeremy is safe at home and protected, Kol travels to one of his safe houses. When he opens the door it's a steampunk playground. It's filled with potions, dark/light magical objects, and, many grimoires from powerful witches, minus his mother's. 

Kol scrummages through a drawer filled with different kinds of blades and daggers. He didn't find what he was looking for, he ransacks the whole building looking for a special blade for Klaus. He couldn't find it, he spent years creating the blade and now it was gone. He wasted resources, sacrificed witches lives and power, even risked being killed, and now all of his hard work was gone. 

"Who the hell broke into my safehouse?" Kol asks to himself. He kicks a nearby item. "Phasmatos contritio furtim," Kol chants. 

The spell revealed magical energy residue on the doors. Kol gathers two black candles: one candle to magnify dark magic and the other the candle of invasion, chalk, herbs, and a skull. Kol mixes the herbs into a paste and marks the skull with a "x". Then he draws a seal on the ground, the seal was a pentagram surrounded by the ancient runic symbols for conjure, trace, and projection. He places the skull in the middle of the seal. The black candles on opposite sides of the skull. 

"Incendo," Kol chants. He lights the rest of the candles in the room. He glances at the candles. "Rex autem proiectio," he chants while glancing at the candle until it lit. He pants from the amount of magic he had to use to light. 

A little blood drips from his nose. He wipes his nose and prepares to track the person who broke into his sanctuary. "Tenebris collocare gladium meum," he chants. 

The Candle of Wicked Blood's, the magnifying candle, flame turns black and expands. The Candle of Visions, the projection candle, flame burns brightly as Kol witnesses the location of his dagger. His dagger is in the hands of Klaus. 

"Of course!" Kol struggles to maintain the spell after finding his blade in Klaus' hands. "That witch sister must have helped him locate the bloody dagger."

Kol hears a spell. "Spiritus carmine inrita". His spell ends and the flames on the candles extinguish. Kol catches his breath. 

"She's powerful to stop my spell, but let's see how strong she is when I fight back!"

Kol collects a map of the city. He slices his hand and allows blood to spill over the map. "Consanguineus nodo ligatis mea." The blood on the map turns into a knot. They are linked as one. 

"I have a message for our dearest sister," Kol says. His astral projects into the room that contain Klaus and Freya. "I don't like it when my are taken from me."

"Kol, why don't you come and make your threats in person," Klaus says. 

"I can end your life right here, Kol," Freya says.

"I would like to see you try," Kol says. 

"Freya, stand down," Klaus warns.

"Klaus, he threatened us." Freya readys for Kol to make a move. 

"Kol is a prodigy, he has abilities that he doesn't need magic to unleash. He's dangerous, dear sister," Klaus says.

"I would listen to him," Kol says. "I will come for my blade in the near future, have fun trying to disable it." Kol chuckles. "I have to say Nik, getting a girl to fight your battles is sad, I guess she's Rebekah 2.0. Try and disable my blade or channel it, you will die a slow and painful death."

Kol ends the conversation and appears back into his own playhouse. He cancels the blood-link spell. He figures that he could locate them or the blade later. The normal candles in the room light. Freya appears in the middle of the room. 

"You must have a death wish," Kol says. 

"Kol, I don't have any problems with you, but if you continue to act against us, I will kill you."

"Sweet heart." Kol makes a fist. Freya shrieks. The astral projection weakens. "I don't take kindly to threats in my own place," Kol says. "Let's trap your mind here for a couple of days."

Kol grabs chalk, and draws a seal on the wall. 

"Phasmatos signum in carcerem," he repeats twice before the seal is complete. "I told you, you are no match for me."

Kol strolls towards the door before Freya throws an object towards him. 

"I can use my magic to cancel the spell," Freya yells. 

Kol shakes his head.

"You can't actually, I bound the spell to my cellphone." Kol tosses the phone into the air, and catches it. "Even if I were dumb enough not to anchor the spell, I also used my psychic abilities to freeze you into place. You would have to kill me, love." Kol turns his attention to a green candle, The Candle of Magical Solitude. "Indenco." The candle lights. "This will trap your magic, while it burns, no magic for you."

I will allow you to walk freely about the place. Learn all that you can about Alchemy; give yourself an advantage," Kol says. "When the time comes, we will fight." Kol points to a shelf opposite the door. "Grimoires are helpful to study. To the left are ones that I have collected; to the right, are my personal ones that I've made," Kol says. "Notice how the ones I have created are twice as much as the ones I collected. Don't mock me being a vampire, darling, I loved magic and wanted to learn all I could." Kol exits the playhouse. 

His phone rings. 

"Right on time." Kol answers the call. "Didn't we just speak, Nik?"

"What the hell have you done to her?" Klaus asks. 

"She invaded my personal space, so I taught her a lesson," Kol says with amusement. "Don't cross me, Nik, Freya now knows this lesson." Kol hangs up the phone. 

****  
"So you have another sister?" Elena asks. 

"Yes, and she is the strongest of all of them," Kol says. "That was the toughest battle I ever fought."

"She's just as psycho as the rest of them," Jeremy says. "You kicked her ass, Kol!" Jeremy yells.

"If it wasn't for Bonnie helping us in Portland, taking down Freya would have been more difficult."

"Kai is out of our lives for good this time and Klaus is tamed," Bonnie says. "Besides, I kind of like being the heroine and saving the guys from certain death."


End file.
